Psychic Fire
by Theo 'Blitz' Leung
Summary: Ryna drastically changes for her quest to find Burner, leading to old and new friends alike, as well as more of her past the she wouldn't like to know. (The Chimera Saga, Book 2, Complete)
1. Flame Chasers

****

Flame Chasers

By: Theodore Leung

[TheoLeung@Sprint.ca][1]

It was cold, very cold. The wind blew harshly against the white wastelands, white snow blowing across the desolate plains. The northern lands were difficult to cross, especially during the cold times of the year. Very few people were foolish enough to try to cross the vastness of the northlands.

Still, there are some that try. The average person would regard them as insane. The ones who try regard themselves as having the courage and bravery to attempt such a feat.

Then there were does who don't care. They trek across the frozen deserts, not caring about themselves or anyone else, to finish what ever they intended to do.

If one looks closely, they could see the silhouette of a person, partially covered by a thick cloak, pressing against the deathly cold winds, and then, the figure would disappear, into the visibility-less storm, never to be seen.

* * * * * * *

"Ryna, you should take a break…" the Pikachu implored to her trainer. The one called Ryna didn't stop, only pulled her cloak closer to her body, walking through the wastelands to her objective. "Why would Burner ever come up here anyway?" the Pikachu continued, waving her arms in front of the trainer to try to get some attention. "It's so cold…a fire type wouldn't like it up here…" Ryna ignored the Pikachu's comment, continuing her slow progression through the white desert. "Ryna!" the Pikachu shouted into Ryna's ear. The trainer from Pallet town stopped, regarded the Pikachu for a second.

"You didn't have to come, Lin," Ryna replied harshly, continuing her journey. Lin wasn't fazed, used to this attitude by now.

"I came because we're friends, and that you could always use help," the female Pikachu replied, sitting down of her shoulder underneath the cloak. Ryna snorted, obviously not caring about what the Pikachu thought. If she wanted to come, fine, let her come.

"Yeah, do whatever," Ryna muttered, pushing on through the wastes. Lin sighed, curling up in the cloak some more.

"It wasn't like this the last time we came through," Lin commented, sneezing afterwards.

"Times change," Ryna whispered bitterly, not caring about the health of her Pikachu. 

"You've changed a lot," Lin told her trainer, sneezing again. The Pikachu sniffed, curling up in the cloak even more.

"Whatever," Ryna replied, continuing on through the blizzard.

* * * * * *

Simon yawned, getting his rear off his bed and staring outside. Glacier City was a nice place at times. However, at this time of night and with the blizzard going on, it can also be one of the roughest places to be in.

"I'm pretty sure no one would be foolish enough to travel in this weather," he told himself, yet somehow getting a nagging feeling someone _was _out there. "Ah well, guess there's nothing I can do about it," the Gym Leader consolidated, his gaze went left and right across the withering plains, catching eye of a slight glisten in the distance.

"What was that?" Simon asked himself, picking up a set of binoculars on his night table and leveling them with his eyes. Quickly turning the focus knob, the vision cleared, revealing a silhouette of a person, the person collapsing soon afterwards.

"Amy! Get up! Someone's out there!" Simon shouted throughout the house, quickly gathering the thickest jacket he could find and running downstairs.

"Who would be insane to do something like that?!" Amy shouted back, not revealing herself to Simon.

"I don't know, but we've got to help!" Simon yelled back, putting on a pair of boot with fur lining, then grabbing another thick jacket. "I'm going now! Get a lot of blankets and warm water ready, maybe even a warm bath!" With those final words, the Gym Leader opened the door, the torrent of snow piling inside the house before the trainer could force the door closed.

* * * * * *

Simon's boot sank deep into the snow. He cursed, wishing he had time to put on some snow pants.

"Never mind that," he whispered, finally reaching the collapsed subject. Simon kneeled down, examining the victim. "Ryna?!" he exclaimed, surprised the girl would try something as daring as this.

"Simon?" Lin asked weakly, revealing herself from under Ryna's cloak. Ryna coughed loudly, shivering and unconscious.

"Come on, we got to get you to the city," Simon said, wrapping the other jacket he was carrying around the trainer's body. After zipping the trainer and the Pikachu up, he lifted the trainer, placing her arm over his shoulder, then started his way back.

* * * * * *

Simon exhaled, heaving Ryna into his house. The Gym Leader hastily closed the door, then unzipped Ryna's jacket enough to allow the Pikachu to jump down.

"How is she?" Lin inquired, looking over the unconscious trainer.

"I think she has hypothermia," Simon assessed. He lifted Ryna up.

"Amy, the bath ready?!" Simon shouted through house, knowing he'll get an answer somewhere.

"It's ready!" Amy shouted back from upstairs. Simon glanced over at the Pikachu.

"There are blankets in the living room," he told Lin. "Get comfy, I'll attend to you once I get Ryna on the road to recovery." The yellow mouse nodded, sneezing again, but knowing her trainer was in more critical condition. Simon rushed upstairs, nearly tripping over his own mess over the hallway before reaching the bathroom. He quickly made sure the water was just right, then took off the trainer's jacket. He removed the cloak, then was about to remove her shirt before realizing what he was doing.

"Oh boy…" he whispered, turning bright red.

"I'll handle this," Amy said, sighing. She quickly but lightly pushed Simon out of the room and closed the door, leaving the Gym Leader to stare blankly at the door for a minute. Regaining his composure, the Gym Leader moved away from the door. He slid down the banister, and jogged into the living room, Lin shivering in her blankets on the couch.

"C-cold…" Lin chattered, sneezing again. Simon quickly headed into the kitchen, poured a cup of warm water, then headed back, and giving the water to the Pikachu. Lin nodded thank you, happy to have a warm substance.

"Feeling better?" Simon asked, wrapping some more blankets over the Pikachu. Again, Lin nodded, drinking some more of the contents.

"Thank you," Lin whispered, in between gulps. Simon smiled, happy to have helped a friend.

"Don't worry about it," Simon replied, patting the Pikachu. Lin would've taken another sip, but stopped herself, looking up at Simon.

"You understand me?" she asked, surprised by the turn of events. Again, Simon smiled, removing a small circular device from his right ear.

"These allow me to understand what Pokémon say," he told Lin, twirling them around for her to see. There were small speaker holes on each side, one for output, the other for input.

"How do they work?" Lin questioned, poking the device. Simon took the device and put it back in his ear, shrugging.

"I have no idea," he answered, leaning back on the couch. "I just found them one day in a deserted research facility." He sighed, stroking his hair with a hand. "I'm just wondering what the heck are you two thinking about coming out here during this kind of storm. Speaking of which, where are Charles and Flare?" Lin sighed, putting her now empty cup down. She curled up in the blankets a bit more.

"It's a VERY long story," she answered in one sentence. "I suppose you would want to hear it anyway," she continued, looking up at the Gym Leader. Simon nodded, getting comfy on the couch to listen to such a tale.

* * * * * *

"Ryna…" the voice whispered, like silent wind. The trainer from Pallet glanced left and right, not being able to see anything in the blanket of darkness. "Ryna…" the voice whispered again, the voice there, yet at the same time, wasn't.

"Who are you?" Ryna asked, unable to comprehend. She turned around, the blanket of darkness getting tighter.

There were footsteps, slowly coming closer, and closer, then fading away, back into the darkness that which it came from.

"Ryna…help me…" the voice said again, pleading in agony, like the soul was being crushed.

"Tim?!" Ryna shouted, her voice not penetrating the barrier of blackness. "Tim!" she shouted again, quickly being swallowed by the ensnaring dark.

"…help me…" the voice said again, fading into the void.

"Tim!!!" Ryna yelled out, running into the void, hoping to follow the voice. "Tim!!!" she cried out again, tears flowing.

* * * * * *

Burner looked up from his location. He could see a lot from his vantage point, on top of the abandoned research facility, specifically the trail that lead from this location to the nearby Glacier City. It was cold, much like the weather anywhere up north. The Phoenix flapped his wings, hoping they were ready for flight.

"Another disturbing dream," the Pokémon told himself, recalling how Ryna cried out for help. She wanted salvation, salvation from her tormented soul. "I wish I could help…" Burner whispered, looking down at the cross-shaped pendant around his neck. "Tim…talk to me…"

_"Let's go."_

Burner nodded, flapping his wings one more time, then lifting off, heading towards destination unknown.

* * * * * *

"TIM!" Ryna cried out again, sitting up on her bed, dripping with sweat. She breathed rapidly, shocked by her dream. She ran her hand through her sweat-ridden hair, recalling the dream.

"It happened again…" she told herself, looking down at the blanket that she was wrapped in. "The dream keeps on coming…" the trainer whispered, looking around the environment. The heat was nice in comparison to the temperature outside.

"The last thing I remember was heading to Glacier City…" she thought to herself, standing up. Sunlight slipped through the cracks in the blinds, the room itself quite dark. "Where am I?" she asked out loud, unable to identify her surroundings. Her gaze quickly fixated on a mirror at the side of the room.

"What happened?" she asked herself, noting that she was only wearing a pair of black shorts and a white T-shirt. She turned around, noticing the Pikachu sleeping peacefully on the same bed she slept on. Lin's petite body moved up and down rhythmically with her breathing, turning here and there occasionally. She didn't look as bad as before when the two traveled in the snowstorm. The trainer's clothing lay lazily on the chair beside the bed.

Ryna turned her attention back towards the matters at hand, walking over to the door and opening it, exiting the chamber.

"Oooh!" Ryna shouted, knocking into another person, both stumbling over. "Why don't you watch where you're going?!" Ryna hissed, rubbing her bottom. She looked up, staring at a Jynx, the same one she defeated the last time was in Glacier City.

"Well, you seem to have gotten a lot more bitter since the last time we met," the Jynx replied, getting up herself. Ryna muttered an inaudible curse, getting up herself.

"Things change," she answered, brushing of some bust on her shorts.

"Yes, you definitely look better now then you did when Simon found you in the blizzard," the Jynx assessed, looking up and down the trainer.

"Whatever," Ryna replied carelessly.

"I guess we got off on the wrong foot," the Jynx continued, extending her hand. "My name is Amy."

"Yeah, sure…" Ryna answered, whacking the hand away lightly and walking past the Jynx. Amy sighed, wondering just how much the trainer has changed over the previous journey. She seemed more different then Lin described last night.

* * * * * *

Simon looked up from his cooking, noticing Ryna walking into the kitchen on the window that stood in front of him. She didn't reveal any of the enthusiasm she showed in their duel a while back.

"Hungry?" Simon asked, flipping over a pair egg on the frying pan. The produce sizzled on the pan before Simon decreased the heat on the stove. He placed the spatula on the counter top, turning around to face Ryna. She looked up at him, breaking the trance she was in.

"Um…huh? Pardon?" she asked, sitting down at the table.

"Are you hungry?" Simon repeated, concerned by just how much Ryna did change since their last confrontation. Ryna exhaled, shaking her head. "Are you sure?" Simon asked, worried.

"Why do you have to ask so many times?!" Ryna replied, annoyed, despite being asked three times, only twice being heard. Simon sighed, and sat down at the table.

"You're searching for Burner, aren't you?" he asked calmly. Ryna fell instantly silent, unable to say anything.

"Lin told you, didn't she?" Ryna asked, though knowing the answer already. Simon sighed, placing crossing his arms and leaning back on the chair.

"You've changed a lot, despite the short time we knew each other," he commented. Again, Ryna was silent.

"I didn't change that much, have I?" she asked herself mentally, noticing how everyone comments that she has changed.

"Where do you intend to go next?" Simon asked, curious.

"Abandoned Pokémon Research Facility in the northeast," she replied with little thought.

"Any particular reason?" Simon asked.

"Why do you care?" Ryna countered. She only wanted to go because something told her to go there. Maybe Tim is there, or at least, was so she can pick up the trail.

"I want to come with you," Simon answered, sitting back up straight on the chair.

"Don't you have a gym to attend to?" the Pallet Town trainer asked sarcastically, looking away.

"No," Simon answered with little deviation. Ryna looked back at him, wondering what the hell he was talking about. "Since Sarpal borrowed my Squirtle and Lapras, I have very few Pokémon to fight with, so I've closed down the gym for now. I figure I could learn a bit if I traveled with the one who defeated me in the first place."

"Whatever," Ryna muttered, getting up. "You do what you want. Follow if you want, I don't care, just stay out of my way. I'm leaving in thirty minutes. Be prepared or be left behind." Simon nodded, also standing up. Ryna quickly made her way back up to her bedroom to get ready for travel.

"You've changed a lot, my friend," Simon whispered under his breath, also scattering to get prepared for the journey that awaited.

Fin

   [1]: mailto:TheoLeung@Sprint.ca



	2. Project Sarpal

****

Project Sarpal

By: Theodore Leung

[TheoLeung@Sprint.ca][1]

The winds were bitter, but could never be as bad as the previous night's storm. Never the less, it was still cold, though Ryna continued through the cold weather, unhindered by the temperature. She blazed on, never slowing down for anything.

"I'll never get used to this weather," Lin muttered, wrapping herself inside Ryna's jacket. She shivered, remembering how it was like last night.

"Then don't come," Ryna replied softly, yet angrily. Lin stopped shivering, just held onto the jacket in an attempt to show her determination.

"You could at least relax a bit you know," Simon told Ryna, walking a bit faster to get beside the Pallet Town trainer. Ryna remained silent, continuing on without deviation. "Fine, don't listen then," Simon muttered, deciding to take his place behind the trainer again.

"How do you put up with her?" Amy whispered to her trainer once they were out of hearing distance.

"If you lost someone close to you, but knew you could somehow get them back, how would you feel?" Simon answered in the form of a question. Amy quieted down, understanding slightly what Ryna was going through.

"It must be hard to bottle your emotions like that," Amy told Simon after a brief amount of time. Simon nodded, sighing. Their objective was now within sight. The facility its self was large, bigger then the gym back at the city. Despite the time, the building was still intact. There were little signs of erosion over the period that it was abandoned.

"Nice place," Ryna whispered sarcastically, stopping in front of the main glass doors. Simon stopped beside her, looking around the facility.

"It was well built to last through this test of time," Simon commented, trying to pull open the door, which was obviously locked. "Looks like we'll need to find another way in."

"No we don't," Ryna replied after examining the surroundings. She picked up a large rock, about the size of her fist, and chucked it with all her strength at the door, smashing the glass. Shards flew everywhere. Everyone but Ryna covered his or her faces to protect against the glass that shattered even further when hitting the floor. "Come on," Ryna commanded emotionlessly, walking into the facility. There was a scratch on her cheek, though she never took the time to rub the wound.

"Ryna, you should get that wound checked," Simon said, walking into the facility, his shoes crushing the glass on the ground. Lin jumped onto his shoulder in order to avoid the sharp objects from harming her.

"Later," Ryna replied, examining the reception area. There was a sense of desertion. The air was musty, dust piled everywhere, boxes topple throughout the room, chairs knocked over, a computer smashed at the desk.

"Must've left quickly," Amy muttered, bypassing the glass. Her gaze went from left to right.

"Yeah, must've," Simon whispered sombrely. Lin jumped down from Simon's shoulder, looking up at him.

"You okay?" she asked, twitching her ear in concern. Simon looked down at the small mouse, smiling.

"I'm okay," he replied in a completely different tone. "The facility just gives me the creeps." He looked back up, seeing Ryna already treading down one of the hallways from the reception area. Simon tensed up, wondering if it was wise to stop the trainer.

"Let her be," Lin answered as if she were reading his mind. She also turned to watch Ryna leave. "This may be a good time to leave her alone." Simon nodded, examining his remaining choices.

"This way," he said, pointing towards the left corridor. He made his way towards his target, the two Pokémon following behind.

* * * * * *

Ryna walked down the hallway, each side was lined up with doors leading to individual rest chambers. Her footsteps echoed throughout the building, a sense of sorrow and pain vibrating down the abandoned building.

"You were here, Tim," Ryna told herself, her voice echoing in front of her with the same sense of pain and sorrow. "Why didn't you stay?" she whispered, a tear forming on her cheek. She quickly rubbed the tear away, examining the drop on her hand. There was blood, her own blood. It was from the wound she suffered at the entrance. "I'd draw blood if it meant to get you back…" she told the air, the scent of the Phoenix everywhere. It was a sweet feeling, yet bitter at the same time. "Do you even want me to find you?" Ryna whispered, stopping. She looked at her right, seeing the door wide open, the sun shining through the little window. On the center of a table lay a small, gray book. Ryna looked inside inquisitively, wondering who would leave the room wide open like this before leaving the facility.

The room was quite neat. The bed at the corner was properly folded. Paper and files were stacked on the desk on the opposite side. In the center of the room sat the table where the gray book lay, four chair neatly tucked in at each side of the square. The fact that there were occupants in this facility struck the trainer, but it didn't stop her from going in and examining the contents of the book.

_August 16_

We've finally discovered a way to infuse humans with Pokémon DNA. The DNA of an Eevee has a strange ability to destabilize human DNA. We hypothesized this to be true since Eevee DNA itself is quite ecstatic, being able to evolve through three different elemental stones. The DNA acts as a decomposition reagent to the human DNA. In order to stabilize the subject, we would infuse other Pokémon DNA. It is an interesting process that is worth while to take. We will begin experimentation once we obtain some Eevee samples to use.

"Must be someone's diary," Ryna commented, flipping over to the next page.

_August 22_

Project Sarpal is now under way. Our intent is to successfully combine Lapras DNA with Human DNA in order to make a human/Pokémon hybrid. Our rivals from Cinnabar Island have already developed such a hybrid, but have failed to give the subjects Pokémon powers. We intend to be the first to succeed in this project. Also, we have sent data to our colleagues, allowing them to begin such testing with Pokémon that inhabit their region. We pray for success in the near future.

"Fun," Ryna muttered sarcastically. She flipped the page, continuing onto the story of the writer.

_September 1_

Unbelievable. Our original test subject has died during the procedure. The formulas were right, the amount of serum injected into the subject should have kept him alive. We don't have much time. Funding is running out. The project must not die.

"It died anyway," Ryna told the book for no reason. She flipped the page, continuing to soak up the content provided.

_September 6_

Funding began to pick up again. Team Rocket has taken interest in our organization. As much as I hate them, we have little choice. Our options are now limited. Suffering from another three deaths, only Team Rocket had the guts to continue to fund our program. I just hope Team Rocket doesn't have a second agenda.

"Team Rocket always has a second agenda," Ryna whispered, sighing. The book was interesting, providing some answers to this Human/Pokémon fusion project. Still, whomever this book belonged wouldn't just leave it here. Ryna was silent, flipping over to the next page for more information.

* * * * * *

"This is where I found my little listening devices," Simon told Lin, entering a square room. On each wall piled up shelves, drawers attacked to each shelve in by the tens. "Most of these little safety deposit boxes are unlocked, though only hold things of little value or nothing. Anything that might have been worth any value was probably already ransacked by previous people who broke in." Simon tried to pull open one of the boxes, only to be set back by the locking mechanism within. Lin jumped onto his shoulder.

"Locked?" she asked, though not needing an answer. Amy walked up beside Simon, wondering what he was thinking.

"It's electronically locked," Simon told Lin, placing his hand against the locked box. Lin ran up Simon's arm, stood on his wrist. She placed her hand on the box as well. Simon wondered what the Pikachu was going to do. Ina few seconds, she released a small electric charge through the box. Once complete, the box clicked.

"Make that _was _electronically locked," Lin said, leaping down. She was grinning from ear to ear with her work. Simon nodded, smiling back, then pulled the box out.

"Hold it," the voice ordered, definitely doing its effect. Simon froze in position, the drawer half-open. "Turn around," the voice commanded next. Simon obeyed, turning around to face the new comer.

"And you are?" Simon asked, examining the tall interloper. He wore blue jeans and a green vest over his black T-shirt. The male wore a sun hat for no apparent reason. He adjusted the glasses he wore so it fit better for now.

"I should be asking you the same buddy," he replied, placing a hand into his jeans' pocket. "Just what the heck are you thinking of doing here?"

"I could ask you the same, friend," Simon answered, emphasizing 'friend'. The man smiled, dropping a Pokéball the ground. The ball instantly opened, the Hitmonchan revealing himself in a flash. The Hitmonchan swung a few practice punches, arms raised, ready for combat.

"Answer or Ripper here will make you," the man threatened. Simon grinned, knowing he had the definite advantage. Amy's psychic blast could knock out Ripper before he tried anything.

"And if Ripper tries anything, Amy here can decimate him," Simon retorted, not moving from his position. The man looked between the two Pokémon and the trainer, adjusting his sun hat.

"We're not getting anywhere," he answered, his arm falling to his side. "Let's just introduce each other, and work from there." He raised his hand in a friendly gesture.

"Name's Simon," the gym leader introduced, shaking the hand. "As you know, my Jynx here is Amy. The Pikachu isn't mine, but her name is Lin."

"Nice to meet you all," the other trainer replied, letting go of Simon's hand. "They call me Carter, and you already know about Ripper."

"Well, now that the introductions are out of the way, I guess we better start talking," Simon replied. He exhaled, picking up Lin. "We came here because Lin's trainer wanted to come. She wanted to find someone, and believed that he came here. We went our separate ways for now." Lin ran up Simon's arm, then continued to open the small drawer they previously opened. "And what are you doing here?"

"Well, to put it bluntly, I live here," Carter replied.

* * * * * *

_September 14_

We've lost more subjects. No matter what our calculations are, they die. We do not inject enough Lapras DNA to keep the subject alive. It's all so confusing, the formulas should be right. I don't understand what's wrong. The same things have happened to our colleagues at Mt. Moon. Project Chimera is suffering from the same problems that we have. We have not heard anything else from our other research facilities, though we are expecting the same things to happen.

"There was more then one project?" Ryna asked herself. Her interest was far from being abated, flipping over to the next entry in the diary.

_September 16_

We know we are getting closer to our correct formula. The subjects are becoming more and more stable, however still unstable enough to die. Our resources are also split. Half the science team was reassigned to work on this metal that can be used to form a catalyst alloy. The element, dubbed Pokément, was found in small quantities amongst our deceased subjects. It seems so inhumane to do such an experiment, but it is for the purpose of science. I just hope these atrocities will stop soon.

"My God…" Ryna whispered, almost dropping the book. She lifted her diamond shaped pendant, staring at it in disbelief. "I-I-I don't believe it…" Ryna was tempted to stop reading, but her curiosity got the better of her.

_September 20_

More deaths in our experiments. As close as we are to the solution, I'm not sure we can take much more of these loses. We are relying more and more on Team Rocket funding in order to succeed; something I wish that never came to. Our one consolidation is that our research team on Pokément is progressing with little troubles. Hopefully, their success can mean more funding from other sources.

Ryna didn't comment, only curiously turned to the next page to this diary that reveals to her something that may be best off unrevealed.

_September 23_

They've done it. The team has successfully made an alloy out of Pokément. The shape we used to mold the alloy was a snowflake, which we will most likely turn into a pendant. Once we show this to our sponsors, they will have to increase funding.

"Another pendant?" Ryna asked herself, wondering if it was in this somewhere in this facility. She quickly flipped the page, hoping for more clues.

* * * * * *

"It's very pretty," Lin commented, lifting the contents out of the box for everyone to see. As if on cue, everyone took a step closer, wondering what the contents of the locked box were. The Pikachu unveiled the item, revealing a pendant shaped like a snowflake. The design was simple, yet puzzling at the same time. Carter was even more interested, moving closer.

"It's the same as mine," he replied after a brief analysis. "Pokément alloy pendants."

"Wha?" Simon asked, wondering just what the heck Carter was talking about. Carter looked up at Simon, knowing that he didn't know anything.

"Here," Carter replied, removing a sword shaped pendant from under his shirt. Simon examined the two different pendants, unable to see the similarities between them. "Pokément alloy, in one sentence, makes Pokémon stronger. They allow hidden abilities in Pokémon to surface, such as unique attacks or unknown evolutions."

"Wait a minute, how do you know all this?!" Lin exclaimed, suspicious about how this person was able to know so much that should've been a Cinnabar Special Forces thing.

* * * * * *

_September 25_

Project Sarpal is complete! We have successfully merged Lapras DNA with Human DNA in a small baby female. Oh, the joy of it all. Our experiments are over! Now all we need to do is observe. Analysis has already begun. The Pokément pendant is also interesting. When Pokémon are exposed to the pendant for a long period of times, they begin to change. Some show signs of attacks that were unknown to anyone. Some have evolved faster then science has known to record. The effects are extraordinary. Analysis will sure to reveal much information that has been hidden to us before.

"So Sarpal, you were born on this day…" Ryna muttered angrily. It was so cruel to use humans as experiments, even if it was for 'the good of science'.

_September 28_

Sarpal has shown amazing abilities. She is undisturbed by cold temperatures. She even has shown slight abilities of Pokémon attacks, such as creating high-pressured water. It may only be a matter of time till she can use attacks such as Ice Beam. We constantly wonder what the effects are if we allow Sarpal to carry the Pokément pendant. We will hold the pendant until she is old enough.

"Yeah, you won't have for that long," Ryna whispered, somehow savoring the moment that they would eventually lose the project.

_October 2_

The unthinkable has happened. Sarpal has been kidnapped from our facility. We have already searched for four hours, and nothing has come up. Our first suspect is Team Rocket, but we have no proof nor do we have any intention to stand up against Team Rocket. Standing up to them would mean certain doom. We could only pray.

"Yeah, if only you people knew the half of it," Ryna told the diary sarcastically. She closed the book, reading enough, getting a feeling of satisfaction when reading the last entry.

* * * * * *

"There's a diary in my room," Carter explained, leading the others to his room in the massive facility. "It explains a lot, especially about Project Sarpal."

"What?!" Simon exclaimed, wondering how Sarpal got into this conversation in the first place.

"Project Sarpal is an experiment the scientists in this facility were completing, or better yet, have completed," Carter explained, turning the next corner. "It was a successful merge of Lapras DNA and Human DNA."

"Impossible…" Simon muttered, unable to believe that one of his closest friends was an experiment. "Does Sarpal know?" he asked.

"Sarpal? The experiment is said to have gone missing, stolen by Team Rocket," Carter answered, wondering if there was a connection between both Sarpal's. Simon was hoping it was only a coincidence that the two names match. "Anyway, that pendant Lin found is suppose to belong to Sarpal, as the hybrid is known to be called." He turned the next corner, seeing Ryna leave his room. "Hey!" Carter shouted, running to catch up with the intruder. Ryna halted, glancing over at the man, then moving on. "What the hell are you doing?!" he demanded.

"Looking for Tim," Ryna replied monotonously. "Nothing here that can give me any clues." Carter stopped, shocked.

"Did you say…Tim…from Cinnabar Island? Trains a Moltres?" Carter asked, praying that it was the same person.

"Yes…" Ryna whispered, turning around. "Do you know where he is?" Ryna asked, hoping the man could provide some clues.

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't. We were friends though," Carter answered, the two disappointed that neither could provide information about the location of their lost friend.

"Hold, just who the heck are you?" Lin asked. It was strange that this person would know so much, and have a pendant that is similar to Ryna's and Sam's and Tim's.

"Carter, former Cinnabar Special Forces soldier, under command of Commander Finn," he told them briefly yet briskly.

Fin

****

Author's Note

Okay people, if you need to know more about Project Chimera, go read Pokémon Revelation (http://www.saqnet.co.uk/users/nightopia/pokereve.htm) by GTK.

   [1]: mailto:TheoLeung@Sprint.ca



	3. United

****

United

By: Theodore Leung

[TheoLeung@Sprint.ca][1]

"You worked with Tim in the Special Forces?" Ryan questioned, curious if Carter was telling the truth or not. No one gets out of the Special Forces alive usually. He nodded, revealing his sword shaped pendant to prove himself. "Pokément?" Ryna asked, though more of a statement then a question. Carter nodded, replacing the pendant under his shirt.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced. My name is Carter," the former Special Forces officer introduced. He stretched his arm for a handshake.

"Ryna," the Pallet Town trainer replied, turning around. "We're leaving now. I'm finding Tim and nothing is going to stop me." The trainer, though interested in the past of Carter, did not want to waste her time with small talk.

"Wait, what happened?" Carter asked, concerned for the safety of his previous comrade.

"Come along and I might tell if, that is, if I don't leave you in the dust first," Ryna replied, continuing the walk down the hallway. Lin, Simon, and Amy exchanged glances, then ran to catch up, leaving Carter and Ripper behind, standing in front of the their room.

"Go with them?" Ripper asked, though not needing to wait for an approval. Carter was already gathering everything he needed. Stuffing a backpack full of supplies quickly yet neatly, the former soldier was ready to go. "Don't forget the watch," Ripper reminded. Carter nodded, taking a small device that was like a watch from his drawer. He quickly strapped it onto his wrist, a small box the size of floppy disk attached, which bend around his arm.

"Let's go," Carter said, patting his small watch like device, then running off to catch up, the Hitmonchan following behind.

* * * * * *

"So, what's the story behind Ryna?" Carter asked Simon, sipping a bit of his tea. The trio of trainers was back at Simon's house, the freezing nights catching up with them. Despite Ryna's insistence, Simon convinced the trainer to stay for another night to avoid the harsh storm that was to come that night.

"Well…" Simon said, trailing off. He wasn't sure how to explain everything Lin told him, but he was going to try to explain anyway. "To begin with…" Simon started, knowing it might be a long night with these stories.

* * * * * *

There were mountains, large mountains. Clefairy, Paras, Zubat, Geodude, and Onix Pokémon inhabited the terrain, their own societies in their parts of the caves that winded through the tunnel.

"Where is this?" Ryna asked, looking around. She stood there, suspended in the air above the mountains. It was strange, to be in the air like that, unknown where you are in the world.

"I'm here…" the voice said, the same voice she heard before.

"Tim?!" Ryna shouted, hoping he would give more information about his location. She quickly glanced around, finally settling her gaze on a building at the range.

The building would be quite a site, with the forest surrounding it, if it weren't so desolate. The building, run down as it should, was no where near the condition was as the lab at Glacier City. Windows shattered, large dents from the inside out. To Ryna, the building looked like it went through hell and back in almost one piece.

"Help me…" the voice pleaded, in pain and agony for unknown reasons.

"Tim, don't go!" Ryna shouted, reaching out, but had to retract her arm when a column of fire erupted, nearly singeing her. "TIM!"

* * * * * *

Again, Ryna bolted up from her bed, breathing hard, sweating. She glanced around, knowing she was in the same room she slept in last night. It was still dark outside. The cold winds howled like a daemon. Still, it didn't deter Ryna. She quickly dressed, glancing back at the Pikachu who slept with her. Ryna sighed, tucking the blanket over the Pikachu as a sign of affection, then quickly left the confines.

* * * * * *

The sunlight broke the darkness that surrounded the room. Still, not a single being stirred. Well, there was one, who was outside.

Ripper threw a punch, and another, then another dozen in rapid succession. His target: the air. The Pokémon retired early and awoke early for some training. Charging energy, the Hitmonchan's glove was set ablaze, and with one quick uppercut, the Pokémon melted all the snow in front of him. The flame dissipated from his hand, the Hitmonchan standing there, silent, concentrating.

The short applause behind him didn't shatter his concentration, though the Pokémon was curious who was watching him.

"Just project your thoughts. I can read them," the one behind him answered, telepathically. Only one person from that household behind him could be telepathic like that.

"You're up early, Amy," Ripper thought, the Jynx reading that small section of his mind.

"Well, so are you," Amy replied, with a small giggle. "We'll call it even." She could read the small mental image of the Hitmonchan nodding. "You always train this early?"

"When I have time, I do," Ripper silently answered. He thrust his right fist forward, again hitting air, followed with a left hook, then a strong right uppercut.

"Our trainers were up all night telling their tales," Amy said, changing the topic. Again, the Hitmonchan silently nodded, bowing his head, then wiped the bead of sweat off his forehead.

"I know," he spoke aloud, turning around to face the Jynx. "I heard it all."

"Are you sure you aren't tired then?" Amy asked concerned. "They were up until 2:00 A.M. last night, or better yet, this morning." Ripper shrugged, beginning to walk back to the house. "It's only 8:00 right now. You sure you are okay with 6 hours of sleep?"

"Are you always this concerned about others well being?" Ripper asked, stopping in his tracks, a bit angered. Amy took a 'step' back, surprised at the Hitmonchan's tone. Ripper sighed, then entered the building. Amy followed after leaving her shocked state of mind.

* * * * * *

There was silence in the house, the only sounds coming from the kitchen, where Simon was preparing breakfast for the group. The sizzle of bacon soon awoke everyone, either they were hungry or were annoyed by the sizzling. Still, in the end, all were happy for a well made breakfast. Lin was the last to come down, stretching her arms out as she yawned. With one quick glance, she noticed someone was not at the table.

"Where's Ryna?" she asked, her light body jumping onto the table. Everyone exchanged glances, also noticing a trainer missing.

"I thought she was still sleeping," Simon inquired. Lin shook her head.

"When I awoke, she was already out of bed. I assumed she already came down to eat," the Pikachu told everyone. Looks of worry began to form on the faces of Pokémon and Humans alike.

"She couldn't have considered leaving without us, could she?" Amy asked.

"She would," Lin whispered, silently damning herself. " I should've known," the Pikachu muttered, leaping off the table. "She couldn't have gone far! I'm going out to look for her!" The Pikachu headed for the door, but was stopped by Carter.

"Get packed, we're going after her," he replied calmly. "I'm guessing when we find her, we won't be coming back, so it would be best to be prepared before leaving."

"We don't have time!" Lin protested. "The longer we wait, the farther she gets, and the harder to search!"

"Don't worry about that, it will be easy to find her," Carter replied in his same, calm voice. "I'll explain once we get moving. Just get prepared right now." There was silence between the occupants of the house, but soon they all moved their separate directions to begin what would soon become another long journey ahead.

* * * * * *

Ryna sneezed lightly, her health becoming poorer by the minutes. Common sense told her not to leave in the middle of the night, especially in such territory. Still, her stubbornness to find Tim overrode her common sense. The trainer from Pallet was as determined as ever to find that Phoenix, even if it meant dying in the process.

"Damn it Tim, why do you have to make this so difficult!" Ryna shouted to no one in particular. She pulled her cloak closer to herself, though she already cleared the northern region and away from all the snow. Nevertheless, she felt very cold, probably the after effect of her trek through the freezing lands. The path she followed was clear of people, probably a much-unused path by the roughness of the trail she followed.

Ryna tripped on a small root from a nearby tree which sown its self into the road. The trainer collapsed, a cloud of dirt flying up as she landed onto the ground. She coughed violently, the dirt and sand choking her for a small being.

"Why do you have to be so damn hard to find?" Ryna muttered, before succumbing to her weakened state and falling unconscious.

* * * * * *

Ryna slowly awoke from her state, though her body ached with each movement. She felt dizzy, quickly holding her head in pain.

"Woah…easy…lie back down girl…" the voice told her, Ryna following for once since her new journey. The voice sounded familiar and comforting.

"Lin…is that you?" Ryna asked, stretching out her hand. The small Pikachu grasped her hand, trembling in obvious fear. Ryna sighed, allowing the darkness to embrace her for the moment.

"Where…am I?" she asked, holding the Pikachu's hand light, yet firmly. IT was very comforting to have such a friend nearby.

"We're in the hospital at Cerulean City," Lin replied, sniffing. "We found you unconscious on the road, and took you as quickly as possible to here." Ryna sighed, feeling awful for leaving her friends behind like that, whom would risk coming all this way to help her, and she had nothing to give back to them. "Why did you leave?" Lin asked, holding back muffled sobs. Ryna could understand. The Pikachu felt betrayed. They were like family now, since Lin lost her original family. She wouldn't want to lose anyone else.

"I-I wanted to leave you all alone," Ryna finally replied, finding difficulty in expressing herself. "This is my journey, not yours." The Pikachu huddled in the trainer's arm, unable to suppress her tears. Lin cried, her tears following upon her trainer.

"Ryna…I am always there for you…and you know that…" Lin said, between sobs. "I wish…you wouldn't do anything crazy like this again." Ryna sighed, thinking back to all her previous actions, how she treated her companions, how she acted. They were all wrong…her friends were right…she did change over time. Ryna opened her eyes, glancing down at her young Pikachu, who was lying on her chest now, still crying.

"I…I promise I won't do anything crazy like that again…" Ryna reassured. She needed to change again, for the better. She would continue to pursue Tim and Burner, but this time, she would ask for support from her friends. They were loyal, and she would be loyal back for them. "Friends until the end," Ryna whispered, hugging the small mouse.

"Friends to the end…" Lin whispered back, crying, though a smile formed on her tiny face. Ryna smiled back, releasing herself from the shell that surrounded her.

* * * * * *

"I guess…the first thing I have to say is…I'm sorry," Ryna told the rest of her companions. The three trainers and their Pokémon gather in their room in the Pokémon Center. Ryna felt displeased with herself, thinking how others would be such a burden to her 'quest', but instead, realizing how much of a burden she has been to them in such a journey. The meeting she asked for was to show give her apologies, and reveal her next steps towards her goal. "I…I believe I was a burden to everyone here, and I knew I was mean and selfish. Again…I apologize…and I wish I could make it up."

"Ryna, you don't need to apologize," Simon spoke up, glancing up at the female trainer. "I…we can understand the pain you're going through. People change, especially after losing one close to them."

"Do not despair, we will always be here to help," Amy continued. Ryna smiled lightly, happy for such support. She turned her head to face the other trainer in the room.

"Being as one not to know much about you, I would have to say you've changed for the better," Carter assessed, smiling lightly. "That dome of yours is down, and I'm glad to see what your true self looks like." Again, Ryna smiled, grateful for the words of encouragement. Ripper didn't speak, but by the way he sat there, nodding from time to time, you could tell he agreed with his trainer.

"I thank you all for the support, and…I wish to say, as I continue on, you don't have to follow me," Ryna told the occupants. "This is my battle, and I don't want to drag any of you into it."

"I'm going," Simon interjected, continuing his reasoning before Ryna could object. "I could use the practice, and I think Amy would get well trained from such an experience." Amy nodded, the two minds set on following Ryna. She turned her gaze to Carter.

"Tim is my friend, and I feel obligated to help him anyway possible," Carter said in his same assessment voice. "If you're going after him, then it would be mutually beneficial if we went together." Ryna smiled. Lin giggled at how the soldier made it sound so technical. The Pallet Town trainer glanced down at her only Pokémon.

"Are you coming?" she asked. The Pikachu looked displeased, then leaped onto Ryna's shoulder.

"Remember what we promised?" she asked, patting her shoulder. "Friends forever. I'll be there for you, and I'll help you any way possible." Ryna smiled yet again, definitely feeling more comfortable with these travel companions.

"Then, let's get some rest," Ryna told everyone. "We're heading towards Mt. Moon tomorrow, and it's going to be a long trek. Get rested and refreshed, stock up on supplies."

"Mt. Moon?" Simon asked, inquiring the purpose of such a trip.

"I…I guess you could say I've had a vision," Ryna told them, slightly embarrassed by how that sounded. "There's a facility there, near Mt. Moon. I…I just feel I should go there…like how I felt I should go to the Glacier City laboratory. Don't ask me to explain…I can just…feel it." Though the answer wasn't clear, it was enough to silence the others. They filed out, getting prepared for their next journey.

"I'll find you Tim," Ryna whispered, though she was happy that she now regained sensible thought. The upcoming leg of the trek would be tough and she needed every ounce of energy she could get.

Fin

   [1]: mailto:TheoLeung@Sprint.ca



	4. Chimera

****

Chimera

By: Theodore Leung

[TheoLeung@Sprint.ca][1]

****

Co-Written By: Gallop T. Kelpie

[gtkelpie@hotmail.com][2]

The trek was long, and we probably weren't even half way there. Still, it was very reassuring to know my trainer was back to her old self. In another part of my mind, I felt sad. I might've been able to stop her from deteriorating so much. It was almost the point of no return before she regained her true self. I know Amy probably would've told me other wise, but still, I feel responsible. Of all the times we've traveled together, being the second Pokémon she received, and that was very early in her trip, I've never seen her so down…so depressed…almost suicidal at times. Maybe I'm just exaggerating, but still, I feel deeply responsible for her…even if she takes care of me more often then the vice versa.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, not my trainer…only another like me. I glanced up at the Jynx walking beside me. I usually enjoyed perching on top of my trainer's shoulder or head when it comes to travelling, but at this moment, I feel I should distance myself from her…I don't know why though…

"I'm okay," I replied, forcing a faint smile. That smile must've looked fake because she didn't believe me.

"Are you sure?" she asked again, more concern in her tone. I admired Amy for her concern towards others. For the few days I've actually got to know her, she always looks out for the ones around her.

"It's nothing Amy," I quickly told the Ice type, twitching my tail nervously. "Don't concern yourself too much," I concluded, running up ahead to avoid any other conversation.

I feel like Ryna now: alone…isolated…betrayed. At least, that's what I believed Ryna to have thought when we began this second journey of ours. Maybe Tim and Ryna were closer to each other then I thought…maybe I should've seen this coming…maybe I should've helped more…I could've help Ryna…if only I saw it coming…I…

"What's on your mind?" she asked, lifting me up. I didn't realize I deviated so closely to her. I gazed into her eyes, as she held me up to eye level. I never understood how she could hear what I could say until we were at Cinnabar Island. Genetic splicing, how nice, how interesting…how utterly inhumane. How Ryna could endure such a thought, it was beyond me.

"Lin?" she asked, repeating her previous question, though not in complete verbal context, she just did.

"It's nothing," I quickly answered, breaking free from her grip and perching on her shoulder. The forest was ahead…our destination. There was a strange silence between the group, a silence that could eat away at anyone.

Ryna accepted my answer with little more then a nod, though I can tell by in her eyes that she still felt concerned. The same type of concern I felt for her when she began this second journey. I'm happy to see her in such spirits…yet, I myself feel like I should do more for her. Nevertheless, I feel happy for her true self to be back, and am happy to accompany her anywhere we go.

* * * * * *

My name…it doesn't matter what my name is…all that matters is this void. Darkness…blackness…many words could describe this zone of blindness, and yet, they would not be able to describe it completely, either alone or with the others…nothing could describe this place…nothing.

The closest thing that could this hell…is well…hell. The void…yet…it wasn't. I know I wasn't dead. I could still feel myself…I was whole…at least my body was.

It was cold, yet, it was warm at the same time. There is something here…yet, there is nothing. I cannot describe the contents of this…hell…it is my hell.

Damn researchers…damn experiments…

Time has no existence in this domain. To be technical…time still exist…I just don't feel it anymore…this isolation has rotted my mind…time has no meaning to me anymore…just to leave this hell is all I ask for.

I don't remember my form…I don't even remember what I am…I only know…I am a Pokémon…in an experiment …and now…I'm trapped…like a rat…

I only hope for the salvation of my soul before it is crushed by this hideous experiment.

* * * * * *

"Is this it?" my trainer asked. I couldn't believe it myself…but still…one could just feel this is the destination. By the way the doors were busted, bent off the their hinges, like it was forcefully blasted outwards…you just know you have to be here when you have to. Of course, no one needed to say this…they all could tell.

"So, what are we waiting for?" the small Pikachu asked. There was silence, but Ryna, being the courageous one she is, took the first steps and entered the destroyed building. I just hope something in this building can help us in our search for certain lost comrades. Her Pokémon followed. Carter next, then Simon. I glanced over at Ripper, who seemed to mentally push me inside. Without protest, I entered the building, meeting with a large lobby…very large. Still, material was rotted away…wires chewed on…light fixtures shattered. The rats must've had a nice time in this place. Multiple corridors meet their every gaze, provoking their minds on which direction to head towards.

"Where to then?" I asked. The map of the facility that hung on the wall was torn to shreds, though you can tell by the drawings and how the lined up that it was the map. By my guess…all the important stuff is further down…just which way is the question.

"Center…" Carter answered, though his guess for that reason was as good as mine. Still, at least deciding on this direction was a start. No one protested, we just drifted towards that general direction, as if drawn by a superior force.

Actually, that sounded dumb, but at least it got the description through. It was hard to describe it in any other way.

Never mind that, the journey would be a hard one, in body and soul. The silence was starting to get to me…

I glanced over at Ripper, who didn't seem to mind. He had that same stare he always had since I first encountered him. I'm not sure if he was always like that…or if it was induced on him though other means…it's all just a mystery…

"AAHHH!!" she screamed out, nearly dropping down a level. I glanced forward, noticing Ryna ahead, her right leg crashing through the floor, though Carter caught and steadied her. She nodded her gratitude, then clambered back up.

"Rotten floorboards…watch were you step," Simon warned, though everyone knew that warning was a bit too late and redundant now. Well, better to be warned late then never I guess. Ryna nodded, taking her steps at a slower pace to avoid such accident.

It was hard to see in front of us. The lights flickered on random intervals, some dead with no power. The ill illumination was a difficult obstacle, though not impassible. Carter eventually revealed to us flashlights that he carried, though warned that they were limited in power. Again, we were thankful, noting that anything could help at the moment. We decided to only use one flashlight for the time to conserve energy.

Eventually, we hit the end of the corridor, where we were greeted by a shut door, fortunately not locked. Ryna forced it open, with a small extra force from Carter. The two nearly fell into the next room, sending a small set of giggles around the group, though not really raising much spirits. We continued on left…

There was something here…something evil…something inhumane…something that should not exist…

* * * * * *

There…there is a presence here…

Those researchers…revealing…no…implanting latent psychic abilities into me…

A curse…as I can still feel the ones outside this shell…this prison…yet…I have not felt a human or Pokémon presence in the latter half of the time I was here…

My salivation perhaps? No…they are not heading towards here…they are…going somewhere else…there destination is not my 'home'.

She can sense me…she knows I'm here…and she is very afraid of what I am…

Another two…a hybrid…part human…part Pokémon…also a victim of such atrocities, yet, they are not concerned…they are actually partially happy with such a…transformation.

How despicable. How pathetic. Who could appreciate something like this? I can't believe my fellow Pokémon could follow the lead of such…chimeras.

"Who are you?" she reached out…destroying my thought. I gazed up, for what ever purpose, I am not sure. The psychic type…heart so cold…yet warm. A Jynx…

"Be gone!" I shouted out, both aloud and mentally.

* * * * * *

She gave a loud yelp, though it didn't startle me. Amy feel over, being surprised by something only she could see or hear. Still, no concern of mine. I'm just here to follow my trainer. Well, I would consider calling him my leader…since I train myself…and I follow him around. He has told me countless times that I can leave at my own will, but I still stay by his side.

I've been though a lot since I've met Carter…and very few things in life amaze or surprise me to this moment. Still, it was short startle when the Jynx landed in my arms. I wasn't sure if I moved close to her or if she moved close to me, but she was thankful for the catch.

"What happened?" I asked, though that startled me even more. I almost never ask that question when something like this happened. Carter gave me a cursious glance. Am I getting soft? I'm not sure…

"I-It's nothing…" the Jynx stammered, catching her breath, as though someone stole it from her. I nodded, helping back up to her 'feet'. She thanked me again, then we continued on, only Simon inquiring Amy about the cause of such a fright. Again, she declined to tell, only saying it was nothing of concern.

I don't know why I'm bothering myself with such trivial matters. If she says it's nothing, then it's nothing.

Still, I could feel something is wrong. You don't have to be psychic to tell something is going to happen in here. Just the environment alerts you of such danger. It's just some people or Pokémon notice better then others. Me? I could tell from the second step inside that something was wrong. I guess Amy just found out too. Well…no use brooding over it…what comes, comes.

Ryna released a loud sigh, activating her own flashlight, as the corridor was much dimmer. My 'trainer' whacked away some spider webs that grew on the facility. Cables hung from the ceiling, though not active from lack of power. Some of the ceiling panels were fallen, others cracked, the last few destroyed. There were small holes in the ceiling, though no one cared to point out that detail.

I'm used to travelling in silence…but with a group so big…you would expect more. The silence…it gives me the impression that they know…know something is absolutely wrong. I can tell, they can tell…something is going to happen…something bad…something big.

* * * * * *

Something was wrong. Just standing outside this research facility gave you that impression. Previously Team Rocket controlled, now nothing but a large mess that no one cleaned up.

I sighed as much as Flareon could sigh, then stared up at my trainer. Friend, comrade…trainer didn't seem the right word to describe the relationship between us. It was a strong bond…something that we couldn't sever even if we wished it to happen.

He knew I was depressed. He knew I shouldn't have come, but he knew I would follow him, no matter what.

I regret what I have done in Celestial City. If I could see Flare, I would apologize…I'm not better then those gangsters who stalk the streets, looking for easy targets. Flare is lucky to have such friends to help.

Again I sighed, looking up at my trainer. He stood in front of the facility, staring blankly at it. We lost our friend...and now...revenge is on his mind. Former Cinnabar Special Forces officer, now Team Rocket Agent. He changed sides willingly, if only to be able to face off with Tim and destroy his soul if not his life. Revenge has blinded his judgement, though he still retains his sanity.

Scouts reported the one called Ryna to be sighted here, and wherever she was, Tim can't be far ahead. It was quite obvious that Ryna has new travel companions. Reports indicate that one is the former Glacier City Gym Leader, though the identification of the second is still blurry. It didn't matter, we were here, the target was in there.

My friend only had two Pokémon with him, one being me. He only needed two. In the terms of training, we were well trained, unlike most other Team Rocket Pokémon. The one sad part about Team Rocket is its lack of potential 'trainers'. They all have their Pokémon and think they are invincible, thus not training their Pokémon to their full potential. Sad, but true.

The small, familiar clicking of a locket echoed through my ears. My trainer closed his locket, the one he carried that held memories. Memories of friends, one dead, the other now the enemy.

"Ready?" he asked, though he knew the answer. I didn't bother replying, and he nodded at my silence. Within those few seconds, we headed into the once active facility, the one that housed Chimera.

* * * * * *

I exhaled, happy to get by yet another obstacle in this facility. Our group ascended the final flight of stairs to the top, sticking close to the sides since the middle seemed very dangerous, being as Simon's foot smashed through the staircase once he stepped in the middle. We knew from that experience to keep to the edge, and move very slowly just incase something else were to happen.

Of course when we reached to top, it was not surprising that we ran into another door which was also busted. It was completely blown off, and by the looks of the door, was smashed from the inside. Possibly an explosion, though looked like more of brute force, by the way the hinges themselves were bent outwards.

"I wonder what could've made a mess like that?" Simon inquired, taking a few steps closer.

"Do you really want to know?" Carter asked, a slight tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"I guess not…" Simon muttered, hoping who or what ever did this is gone now. He shuddered, probably thinking of what could've made such a place look like a war zone and close it down. Ryna nodded in agreement, looking down at me, wondering if I was okay. I quickly nodded, then dashed into the next room. I released a tiny gasp, paralyzed on the spot once I saw the contents of the room.

Cages lined up the walls, systematically, each numbered. They took their toll over time, some corroded, others bent. Equipment was also lined up about, needles, clamps, scapulas, syringes, it was all so horrifying. These…apparatuses…used in experiments in this room. How sickening! My stomach began to turn at such a thought, and I quickly shut them out of my mind.

I could here Simon moan, apparently trying to hold in his lunch. I shuddered at the thought, being clamped down and operated on. I glanced over at my trainer. She stood their, silent, stiff, but by the way Ryna's eyes were shaking, I could tell her mind was in turmoil. Such experiments…Ryna was one of them…

I shuddered again at such a thought. My trainer…an experiment in her childhood…and here she is now…going through much more then someone her age should need to go through.

She hurried along, making it to the other end of the room in a few long strides, the dual slide doors jammed open by fallen debris. The socket where to place such a keycard was destroyed, sparks flailing about from time to time. In a small leap, I hopped over the debris and scanned the room.

It was small, dimly lit by a red light, probably active by an emergency generator. This room had power, and a computer terminal. If it works, we could access certain files to understand that this place was used for. I took a step forward, trampling over paper. The floor was littered with it. After a brief look, I concluded that most of these were pictures of DNA. Well, actually, some of the sheets were labeled as being DNA charts for certain Pokémon, so I didn't really conclude, just read.

"Hey, I found something…"Carter told us, his fingers tapping the keyboard of the terminal. He was quick. With a few more clicks, two windows opened on the screen, both revealing profiles of two individuals. I hopped onto the incline, hopping to get a better view of the screen.

"Let's see…Tetsuo Masuda…" Ryna read off the screen. "Test subject for Project Chimera…"

"Rena Masuda, also a subject of Project Chimera…" Simon read the other, confused. "What's Project Chimera?"

"It's basically the Mt. Moon equivalent to Project Sarpal…" Ryna whispered, saddened by how such experiments could be done to humans, especially ones so young.

"Status…alive," Carter told them, scrolling down the list of other subjects. "They seem to be the only ones who survived the ordeal."

"How horrible," I whispered. I decidedly remained quite for the whole time, though both Amy and Ripper were also silent, even more silent then me. To think that so many lives were abused for such…twisted experiments…

"I got something else…a video file…of the latest Project Chimera experiment," Carter said, tapping the keyboard. "Shall I punch it up?" There was a consensus, though I had a feeling we would regret it. With a few quick keystrokes, the file opened, revealing to us the film.

* * * * * *

The tape was jerky and grainy, and only seemed to display in shades of gray.

Numbers at the bottom of the screen showed the date and time, suggesting that it was some sort of securicam readout. In fact, the viewpoint backed this idea up. The camera was looking down from a high corner into the big cage room. As the soundless scene progressed, two white-coated figures walked onset, one carrying a long pole, the other holding something that couldn't easily be seen due to the angle. The watchers' attention was drawn to something just off-center in the camera's view; a cage with a long,  
sinuous form in it. It was a crush cage, a special container which could be reduced in size to subdue wild animals. Inside it was a Dratini. The dragon could barely move, but it managed to jerk as the figures approached.

  
The second of the figures held out his hand, revealing the object that had been hidden. In his grasp was a hypodermic syringe. The Dratini bucked and thrashed in its cage. The scientist attempted to get ahold of the squirming creature through the mesh, but it was wriggling too much and he had to draw back or risk crushing his hand. The other figure came forward and held out his pole. The dragon's struggles intensified.

Suddenly, the pole jabbed into the animal's side. They couldn't hear the  
crack, of course, but they saw the Dratini's form jerk uncontrollably at the electric shock. The dragon subsided, and the second figure knelt beside it to inject whatever he had come to inject.

Suddenly, the Dratini lifted its head and seemed to stiffen. Both figures leaped back. The dragon type began to buck and thrash, its body slamming against the sides of the cage; they could see the mesh shaking. Then a momentary flash blinded the camera; the white cleared, and they saw the rest of the evolution complete. The Dratini's body lengthened and became more graceful; too large for the cage, it burst out, shattering the mesh. The figures leaped up and ran from the camera's view. The newly evolved Dragonair then just seemed to go mad; it flung itself against everything in sight, smashing what it could. It even chewed on the remains of its cage.

After several seconds of this, the flailing tail hit the camera dead on, and the tape changed to static.

Fin

****

Author's Note:

Well, that was very interesting. I'd like to thank Gallop T. Kelpie for providing me such information to this facility. Besides, it is his facility. Thanks G! On another note, expect a little bit more intervention from GTK's part in these fics. We have agreed in cross casting characters. There will be a point in this story where characters dramatically change, and it will be explained. If you wish to comment, you may send comments to either me or Gallop.

   [1]: mailto:TheoLeung@Sprint.ca
   [2]: mailto:GTK@hotmial.com



	5. Fallen Angel

****

Fallen Angel

By: Theodore Leung

[TheoLeung@Sprint.ca][1]

"Oh my…" Amy muttered, not finished the sentence. Saying the Lord's name in vain was something she didn't like to do.

"Wha-what was that?" Simon stammered, horrified by such an act. His hands were curled into a fist, trembling.

"I believe that is what we know as Chimera," Carter answered, his voice amazing calm after witnessing such a brutal scene. He quickly began to search for more information at the terminal.

"Is…is this what I think it is…." Ryna muttered, holding her hand to her chest. She felt weak and ill.

"Chimera…" Carter repeated, accessing another file. "Chimera…when the DNA or a Human or Pokémon is broken down by an Eevee serum. Due to the genetic instability of an Eevee, being as able to evolve into at least three different forms, and yet survive, this serum is mandatory for genetic splicing between Human and Pokémon DNA."

"That's…terrible…" Simon whispered. He glanced over at Ryna, who started to look a bit more ill. The soldier continued on to reciting the file.

"After injection of the serum, the subjects DNA begins to decompose. New DNA must be integrated quickly for the subject to survive as well as the subject to obtain part of the characteristics of the DNA he or she absorbed."

"Are you okay?" Simon asked Ryna, who began to look kind of pale. She nodded, asking for Carter to continue.

"Assuming the subject survives the ordeal, he or she gains some characteristics. When a human is injected with Pokémon DNA, he or she will most likely be able to understand the Pokémon language, thus allowing him or her to communicate with other Pokémon. Another example would be if the DNA of a water Pokémon was integrated into human, that human may become a better swimmer. If the subject is infused with a large dosage of DNA, the subject may even acquire some of the attacks the Pokémon is able to use."

Ryna feel to her knees, pale, ill, and about to lose her lunch.

"Carter, stop!" Simon shouted, helping the female trainer back to her feet. The soldier turned, shrugging.

"I would have to. The rest of the file is corrupted," he answered, still calm. Ryna eventually got back to her feet, supported by Simon, but eventually was able to stand by herself. She stared blankly at her companions, then began to leave.

"Where are you going?!" Simon shouted, the trainer already halfway across the next room.

"She needs some time alone," Carter answered for the Pallet Town trainer. The Glacier City Gym leader whirled around to face the soldier.

"How do you know that!?"

"Because…she's a victim of these experiments."

* * * * * *

She sat there, crying. The room was large, probably a storage location, though it was devoid of anything. Her sobs echoed throughout the large chamber. Her vision was blurry, her tears blocking her view. It didn't matter, Ryna didn't want to see anything. She just wanted to cry.

"Ryna…" a familiar voice whispered. The trainer looked up, noticing the Pikachu she trained and loved with all her heart. Lin's ears were folded in, her tail down, as if to say she was also depressed.

"Oh Lin…why did you come…?" Ryna asked, still sobbing, though clearing the tears away from her face.

"I'm worried about you," the Pokémon answered plainly. She leaped onto her trainer's shoulder, her tail more erect with a bit of energy. Ryna remained silent, patting the Pikachu.

"I'm…sad…about how many suffered and died for this…experiment…" Ryna confessed. "If such an experiment could induce such an effect on a Dratini, then…I hate to see what else could have happen in creating…me…"

"But…how do you know?" Lin questioned. "Maybe it's just a latent ability."

"No…it's not…" the trainer replied, pressing her back against the cold wall. "At Cinnabar Island…one of the personal told me I was an experiment. In a diary at the lab at Glacier City, much information about these projects were revealed…as well as the creation of these pendants…and the amount of suffering and death that accumulated for this to happen…and now…with this information about Chimera…it all makes sense…"

"But…"Lin said, unable to conjure anything else to add.

"All the death…all the suffering…it's because of me…" Ryna whispered.

"It's not because of you!" Lin shouted, fed up. "It's not your fault! It's the fault of the scientists who would do such a thing! They are at fault! You shouldn't feel responsible when you had no choice in such a matter!"

"I was born to be this! They all died because I was born to be their sacrifice! They DIED because I was created from them! Everything is my fault!"

"Ryna!" Lin answered, shocking her trainer to calm her down. Ryna gave a short yelp, though instantly cooling her temper. "Listen…it's not your fault. You were born…and you were forced upon this experiment. The ones before were not the sacrifices, you were. You should be happy that your parents were able to rescue you and send you away. Now don't go telling me they died because of you. They died because of those crazy people who wanted to do such an act."

"Lin…" Ryna whispered, smiling a bit. "Thank you…for helping me…for being there for me…everything."

"Friends forever, remember?" Lin asked, though not needing an answer. Ryna only smiled, much wider then her previous one.

* * * * * *

Simon sighed. He and Carter split up to cover more ground of the facility. When the soldier said the rest of the files were either corrupted or too heavy encrypted, and only someone like Tim could bust those codes, they decided to explore more. The best way to do that was to split up.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked, moving up beside her trainer. Simon glanced up, a bit shocked at his Pokémon's 'sudden' appearance.

"Oh…it's nothing…" Simon replied, forcing a smile.

"Something is wrong," Amy said again, using a small bit of her psychic ability. "You're worried about Ryna, aren't you?" Simon nodded, knowing it was difficult to hide something from this Jynx.

"I wish you'd stop reading me like an open book," Simon replied, sighing. Amy smiled.

"But you're so easy to read!" she exclaimed playfully, getting a light punch in her arm from her trainer. "Seriously, it's Ryna, isn't it?" Simon sighed again, nodding. "She'll be okay. I can already sense her feeling a bit lighter. Lin is a good friend. She'll pull Ryna through."

"I hope you're right…" Simon whispered, continuing on his way down the hallway and entering another abandoned room, equally as destroyed as all the previous ones he has been in.

Amy wasn't worried about that though. Her thoughts were quickly side-tracked by this 'entity' that inhabited the facility. Sealed…but somehow…the Jynx knew he wouldn't be sealed for long…then…may the Lord have mercy upon the souls of the world.

* * * * * *

à Access Deniedß

Carter released a light sigh, disappointed that he couldn't hack into a system as simple as this.

"If Tim where here, he'd be through in 3 seconds…" Carter commented, trying again. The small display attached to the small numerical pad gave him the same response, thus unable to open the slide door. The two trainers split off on the second floor, hoping to cover as much ground on this floor as possible. Still, with the progression Carter was making, it would take a while to explore this compound.

"Allow me…" Ripper suggested. Carter nodded, taking a step back. With sheer power, the Hitmonchan crushed the keypad with his fist, the door creeping open slight before losing all power.

"And I thought that only worked in the movies…" Carter mused, prying the door open all the way with the help of his Pokémon.

The interior was large in comparison to the other rooms. Shelves lined up the sides and the center, though some were toppled over the time of decay. Small, smooth craters were in the shelves, as if a way to hold something. In the corner of the room, a small red glint caught the trainer's eye.

"What the?" Carter asked to no one in particular, walking over and taking the round object. "A Pokéball?" he questioned, examining it.

"Why don't you open it?" Ripper suggested. After another brief inspection, the trainer agreed with the prospect and opened the ball, releasing the Pokémon inside in a bright neon flash.

"Where….where am I?" the Pokémon asked, mainly a Bulbasaur. It looked up, leaping back suddenly, afraid of the two who surrounded the grass type.

"Woah, we're not going to hurt you!" Carter quickly consolidated, raising his arms. The Bulbasaur still took a step backwards, afraid of them. The trainer and his Pokémon knelt down to get a better look at this Pokémon.

"My name is Ripper," the Hitmonchan introduced. "This is Carter, my trainer. What's your name?"

"My name…is Psy…" it responded, cautiously.

"Nice to meet you Psy," Carter replied, scaring the heck out of the grass type.

"Carter…the first time a Pokémon knows a human can here them…they will usually freak out…as what happened to her…" Ripper told his trainer. The Ex-Special Forces Soldier only shrugged.

"But…how can you understand me?" she asked, confused and bewildered from both such an event and after being released from a long slumber in Poké stasis.

"It's a long story…" Carter answered, standing back up and examining the room. Another large door leading into another room was present, though the words "DO NOT ENTER! RESTRICTED AREA!" was painted onto the door. A DNA scanner attached to the wall beside to the door was obviously the way to access this room. "Well…I doubt my DNA could bypass this…" he muttered, silently cursing, wishing now then ever Tim was here to hack open this pile of junk.

"What does he mean…long story?" Psy asked the Hitmonchan. He shrugged.

"If you could read my mind, it would be all so simple," he replied, standing up.

"Well…if you put it that way…" Psy whispered, taking a step closer. "Hold still."

"Wha?!" Ripper shouted, unable to finish Psy's vines were around his head, though not touching it, only a few inches away. A brief moment deviated, then the Fighting type felt light headed, losing balance for a second.

"I see…" Psy whispered, somehow 'absorbing' the story from the mind of Ripper. She headed over to the door, then allowed for it to scan her DNA, opening the door, which was amazingly still operational.

"How…how did you do that?" Carter asked, surprised with such a change in events.

"Do not ask…for I am not sure…" she whispered, walking inside. The others followed, examining the room.

The room was square, with a large roof, probably touching the roof of this facility. Each side was about 20 feet long, and in the center stood a large, square pillar, reaching to the ceiling. The pillar though…was not normal. It wasn't solid…it was energy…containing within solid darkness. It was blacker then inside a closest with no lights and the cracks closed with blankets. How such a thing could exist, it was a mystery to the three.

"Inside…lies something…I can sense it…" Psy whispered, fear in her voice.

* * * * * *

"This is getting us nowhere…" Simon muttered, entering the next room in this already long hallway. Amy didn't reply, only concentrating on the powerful entity in the facility, then…on a new one…somehow hidden all this time.

"Who are you?" Amy asked, reaching out for the new one. Her mind was full of fear, though some was replaced with confusion with the Jynx's intrusion. Then, in sudden fear yet again, the new presence unleashed a psychic shockwave, slamming the Jynx into the wall behind her.

"Amy?!" Simon shouted, seeing the event. He quickly was by her side, checking for injuries. "What happened?" he asked, once clear that there were no serious injuries on the Ice type.

"It…it was nothing…" Amy answered, attempting to be as casual as possible. She did not wish to disturb her trainer with things only she can pick up. Of course, being slammed into the wall by an unknown force is something you don't see or hear everyday. Nevertheless, Simon left it alone, knowing it would be impossible to pry any information out of his Pokémon unless she wanted to tell him.

Instead, the trainer searched to room, finding a small diary tucked away deep inside a desk drawer, probably forgotten underneath the mess of papers and junk by the owner. After a little work, the trainer removed the diary.

"Let's see…" he whispered, flipping it open. Amy moved closer to also read the contents.

_July 6_

Chimera is progressing as planned, though something new has also come upon us. I dare not tell my colleagues at Team Rocket about this. I must make sure this is what I believe to be. Our search party found an odd looking crystal in some ruins on a small island. After a quick scan, I have concluded that this crystal has some DNA still left on it, and it might be possible to revive like the fossils that can be found. Still, it must be kept a secret. If Team Rocket knew about this…then the world will surly be doomed.

"Team Rocket? Crystal?" Simon thought, leafing through the pages of the diary.

_July 10_

My suspicions are true. After two days in the regeneration chamber, the crystal formed our new species. How remarkable it is, but still if the Rockets were to know…no, they shall not know. I would die to protect this being. I just pray it never comes to that.

"I wonder…" Amy muttered, though not loud enough for her trainer to hear. Even so, he was quite enticed by the book to not pay attention.

_July 14_

The being, which we now call 'Angel', has shown remarkable psychic abilities. Then again, I would not expect anything lesser from such a Pokémon. Disturbing is the fact also is that Angel has demonstrated destructive abilities…one such ability is to completely annihilate human DNA. I am uncomfortable with such a force lurking around.

"Is it…" Amy gasped, praying with all her might that this entity is not this 'Angel'. Simon flipped the page, making some inaudible comment under his breath.

_July 18_

I have decided to close this project. The being is too powerful, already killing one of the scientists with what we dubbed 'Genocide' attack. Nothing remained of this scientist, even the bones disintegrated under the blast of power. We can't destroy him, it would be too difficult without raising more alarm then needed. Our only hope is to contain it.

"And just how do you contain something like that?" Simon asked to no one in particular. He continued to read through the pages.

_July 20_

Angel has been sealed away in 'Void Space', as we call it. Experimental, but it effectively gets the job done. What ever Angel throws at the space, it will get absorbed. Time will still pass, though nothing will age inside. I wish there was another means, but…the alternative could be disastrous. In an attempt to safeguard Angel, I have infused a Bulbasaur with part of Angel's DNA, using the Chimera Technique. Only she has access to the chamber that holds Angel, and she will safeguard it. The DNA scanner to it will only recognise her. As long as the generator to power Void Space doesn't fail, nothing will happen. If something does happen, then only our Bulbasaur can stop Angel.

"That's the last entry…" Simon told Amy, flipping over to the next page, which was blank. He decided to keep the diary to show to his other comrades, and see what they thought of it.

* * * * * *

"So…now where are we?" Ryna asked, her voice echoing around. She was pretty sure the Pikachu didn't know the answer. "A gym maybe?" she questioned, noting how large and hollow the room was. No shelves, no ladders, no second floor, just a large room.

"Only your grave," the deathly familiar voice told them from behind. Ryna froze, hearing the click of a small firearm. "Turn around, slowly."

"What do you want, Des?" Ryna asked, angered, though obeying. Beside him stood Klik, though he seemed disappointed, like something was amiss.

"Tell me where Tim is, and I'll be on my way," Des only replied, taking a step forward, still pointing the pistol at Ryna.

"He's dead," Ryna said bluntly, though her voice sounded so artificial. Her heart throbbed in so much pain for even trying to say such a thing. He was alive, only lost.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Des asked, raising the gun to her head, though keeping his distance.

"He's dead," Ryna repeated again, bearing the pain of admitting to such a lie.

"I was hoping you would be more helpful," Des replied, sighing. He pressed the trigger.

* * * * * *

The Entity glanced 'up', sensing a disturbance. In one quick motion, his Psychic abilities already found the threat, a boy about to hurt a girl with some sort of apparatus…

"A gun, I believe," he told the space around him. Still, with it's current trajectory…and some more velocity…

The Entity grinned, physically and mentally. Psy and Amy shivered at the picture of it. Something so powerful even a mere gesture could scare them.

* * * * *

As if fated, Ryna was pushed out of the way, much to the entity's delight, being he pushed Ryna away with enough force to zip her away from the blast, though stinging her a bit as she landed. The bullet itself completely missed, as planned. It gained more and more velocity, as if a small supersonic engine was used to propel it. In a matter of milliseconds, it was at Mach 1, punching a hole through the wall, and possibly by fate, impacting against a generator…the same generator that held Void Space together.

"But, how?!" Des spat, unable to comprehend the few seconds the elapsed. Still, what has just transpired may be the beginning of the end.

* * * * * *

"The energy…it's distorting…losing power…" Carter whispered, the barrier rippling like a stone tossed into a pond. Psy glanced up, looking away from her destiny all this time.

"Then may the Lord have mercy when all Hell breaks loose…" she whispered, tilting her head down in dismay.

Fin

   [1]: mailto:TheoLeung@Sprint.ca



	6. Redemption

****

Redemption

By: Theodore Leung

[TheoLeung@Sprint.ca][1]

"When all Hell breaks loose?" Ripper asked, dubious of such an event. Even as he spoke, the energy barrier that held Void Space was beginning to slowly evaporate. "What's in there?" he continued, a little concerned that what ever this barrier was containing must be strong to spook her out.

"Something…so powerful…yet…so much like me…" she whispered, a sense of dread overcoming the familiarity of such a being. Raising a vine, she poked at the barrier, the grass whip punching through the weakened barrier like a pencil through paper.

Then, he grabbed the Bulbasaur, wrapping a psychic grip around her vine.

* * * * * *

Des discarded the pistol, believing it was defective. He would never miss a target at that kind of range. Ryna moaned in pain, the push disoriented her a bit. Within a matter of seconds, she was up to her feet though.

"Then I guess we do this the old fashion way," Des grunted, not at all disappointed. He tossed his Pokéball. "Blaster, let's go!" In a bight crimson sparkle, the Blastoise revealed himself roaring out to intimidate his foe. With a thought, his twin cannons erupted from his shell, one pointed at Ryna, the other at Lin.

"What? Afraid to use Klik?" Ryna taunted. The Flareon wasn't fazed by such ridicule, only watched, still depressed.

"Much more interesting using Blaster," Des countered, though he knew his Flareon was in no condition to fight, with the mentality he held at the moment. "Blaster, Hydro Pump!" With one mighty blast, a large recoil, the water type unleashed the twin balls of water.

"Move it!" Ryna shouted out, leaping out of the way, getting soaked slightly when the compressed H2O impacted on the ground, the splash hitting her, though not at all painful.

Lin jumped high into the air, the attack missing her completely. In retaliation, the small Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt attack on the lumbering Blastoise, though not fazing the hard shell whatsoever. Blaster blinked, questioning the effectiveness of the attack.

"Blaster, Ice Beam," Des commanded. Obediently, the water type fired off the twin beams off Ice. The small yellow Pikachu barely evaded the attack, the far wall began frozen under the zero degree Kelvin temperatures.

"Thunder!" Ryna shouted, the Pikachu unleashing the known strongest attack. Even so, it didn't faze the rock hard shell. Blaster knocked on his shell to prove how sturdy if was and nothing could penetrate it. Lin was breathing hard, using most of her energy on the initial attacks and evades. Her trainer cursed under her breath, unable to think of anything to do.

"Dangit…where's a Hell Fire attack when you need one?" she muttered, frustrated, unable to think of anything else to try at the moment.

* * * * * *

"Amy, what's wrong?!" Simon exclaimed, his Jynx falling over, holding her head in sheer agony.

"He's been released…" she whispered, pain and fear within her voice. The psychic feedback alone from the entity's escape bore into her mind, overloading it with disorienting thoughts of pain and destruction. "This way," she ordered, moving as fast as she could, though swaying left and right from her dizzied state.

"Amy, you can't move in this condition!" Simon told his Pokémon, helping her steady herself.

"I must…he's already picked his first target," Amy retorted, fearing the worst for the third Psychic type that was within this facility.

* * * * * *

"Let go!" Psy shouted, pulling, but to no avail. The energy field completely faded, the Void Space oozing out with nothing to hold it in place. Carter and Ripper were unable to comprehend what was going on until the once known as Angel was finally seen.

He floated there, in the space where the void used to occupy. Head lowered, covered behind a large silver mask that wrapped around his whole head, with no viable eyeholes. He almost looked human. An exoskeleton of bone surrounded his body, with a small crystal embed into his chest. The bone exoskeleton wrapped around hiss arms and legs, as though also infused with his skin. Two large wings spanned outwards, giving him the showings of an angel, yet, they were as black as the void that surrounded him for all that time.

"I…am…free…" he muttered, though not verbally, mentally. His thoughts reached out to everyone in the room. He slowly lifted his head, 'facing' the Bulbasaur. She withdrew as far as her captured vine would yet her, shaking in fear. "You…have something…that belongs to me…" he told the grass type, touching the crystal embedded into his chest. It glowed faint blue for a second, then stopped. With a mental grin that everyone could see, he slowly dragged the Bulbasaur closer to him with the psychic grip around her vine.

"Let her go!" Carter shouted out, pulling out a pistol he carried around with him. He pointed it directly at the entity, though he wasn't sure if his threat would affect whatever it was. Angel glanced over, and with one thought, slammed the trainer into the wall, leaving a imprint on the steel wall.

Ripper needed no other incentive, leaping forward and tackling the Angel outright. He lost his mental hold on the Bulbasaur as the two went sprawling around. Within mere seconds of the confrontation, Angel blasted the Hitmonchan away, also sending him flying against the far wall as well.

"You're lucky I'm still weak from such containment," he told his assailants. He turned his attention back to Psy.

"What are you?" Carter asked, slowly getting up after such a shock.

"I…am what you humans would call a Pokémon," he answered. "However, I am more then you would ever thought possible. I am stronger then all the Pokémon in the world combined."

"Arrogant, aren't we?" Carter taunted, wiping some blood away on his lips. He stood back up, ready for round two.

"You are NOT my concern, boy," Angel answered, emphasizing the word 'boy'.

"No, I am!" Psy shouted. Somehow, the Angel was dragged upwards, then slammed into the wall similar to how Carter and Ripper were tossed. Angel let out a grunt of surprise, though regained himself.

"I seemed to have underestimated your strength…" he muttered, floating back into the air. "Then again, I would never expect anything less who is part of me," he continued, lifting the Bulbasaur up psychic powers. She squirmed from the attack, but to no avail, only to be dragged closer to her foe. "It is such a shame I will have to destroy you," he told her, and only her. A large 'grin' emerged from his mind, as if thirsty for the blood of anyone.

* * * * * *

"Lin!" Ryna shouted out, catching the Pikachu in her arms. In an attempt to stop the Blastoise from using anymore 'cannon' attacks, the small Pikachu went hand-to-hand with him, hoping her agility would pull her through. Still, eventually getting exhausted, Blaster scored a powerful Mega Punch, knocking the small electric mouse away. "You okay?" the trainer asked. Lin shook the dizziness from her mind, then left out of her trainer's arms, ready for more pain if needed.

"Gutsy, aren't we?" Blaster sneered, lowering his cannons towards the Pikachu. Without much energy to evade, the second shot of the win blast hit home, slamming her back against the wall with bone crunching effectiveness. Ryna gritted her teeth, unable to do anything. She clenched her fist tightly, to a point where they turned white.

Nevertheless, the Pikachu stood back up, to the disbelief of Des and his Pokémon. Any other Pokémon would have mostly likely surrendered after such a beating. Lin just stood back up, raising her fist to show that she still wanted to fight.

"It's…not over…until…it's over…" she muttered ever so softly, coughing in between words. Blaster admired the young one's determination, but he was going to put an end to this. He took precise aim with his twin cannons.

"NO!" Ryna shouted, her mind raced with different ideas, most not working, until one showed up clearly. "Lin, Rolling Thunder!" With great effort, the Pikachu set up a small thunder shield, barely able to be maintained with the diminished energy she had.

The twin Hydro Pumps hit home, tossing the Pikachu back and against the far wall, the shield not saving her from the blow.

Not like it was meant too. With the additional momentum from the high-speed attack, Lin pressed her feet against the wall, and like a spring, jetted back at the Blastoise at an alarming pace. The gap between the two closed rapidly, and with the Pikachu's small electric shield still up, Blaster got afraid, though he was unable to move quickly enough to escape the attack.

The first impact was so forceful that the large turtle Pokémon almost feel over, though he remained strong, absorbing the hit to as best as he could. Lin bounced off Blastoise, then with much force, and after pushing off the floor, slammed into Blaster again. Although not as powerful, it still hurt. The relentless attacked continued, until the force of each attack was reduced to mere bee stings. However, after taking about 20-30 hits before hand, those bee stings will hurt a lot.

In a great bellow of pain, the Blastoise fell over backward cracking the floor with his hard shell. Blaster was out of the fight, much to the surprise of both Ryna and Des. In disappointment, he recalled his Blastoise, though he knew something like this was possible. He accepted his defeat without argument. Ryna picked up the exhausted Pikachu in her arms, carefully to avoid hurting her anymore in her condition.

Then, they were interrupted by a bulge in the wall. Something smashed into that wall, and both trainers began to wonder what was going on in the floors above.

* * * * * *

Ripper leaped upon Angel, destroying his grip upon Psy. Ripper didn't roll around this time, he got right to the point, punching the entity in the face and slamming him into the wall, denting it outwards.

The Hitmonchan lined up, ready to strike with a Mega Punch, missing as Angel moved at lightning speeds on the last second. His fist landed in the wall, pushing it out even more.

Hovering in the air, Angel picked up the Hitmonchan psychically, then tossed him with all his might into the wall where he landed, destroying a section of the wall. Ripper fell through, landing right where Blaster used to be in the large warehouse like room.

"Ripper?!" Des and Ryna both exclaimed at the same time, surprising each other that they would know whom the Pokémon was.

"Ugh…" he groaned, slowly getting back to his feet. "Ryna? Des?!" he exclaimed, seeing the second human occupant in the room. He didn't have time to say anymore. Angel flew down the gap in the wall, launching a large Psychic blast at Ripper. The Hitmonchan propelled across the room, impacting against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?!" Des shouted, raising a fist. Ryna took a step back, holding the Pikachu closer to her defensively. Angel glanced back and forth between the two, finally taking the time to analyze the situation.

"You all are Chimeras…" he 'whispered'. Raising his head, he glanced backwards, seeing Carter and Psy making their way down on a vine Psy released. "Experiments…victims…and you don't feel at all any regret?"

"Chimeras…I don't regret being a so called Chimera," Des said, standing defiantly.

"And neither do I," Carter concurred. He quickly made his way to Ripper, who was unconscious from the barrage of Psychic attacks.

"But you!" Angel exclaimed, pointing at Ryna. "You hate being what you are." The trainer was silent, looking down at her Pikachu. Lin glanced back up, her eyes faint as exhaustion overcame her.

"I used to think what I am only caused suffering…" she whispered, only audible to Angel through psychic means. "I thought I was created through the death of others. Now…I see something else. I am what I am. I cannot change that."

"If Chimera has done something to me, it has made me stronger. I understand my Pokémon better. Being here, today, right now, has proven that Pokémon and Humans coexist with each other. I would have never gotten this far without the help of my companions."

"I am a Chimera, and I don't refuse what I am," she finished, voice calm. Angel floated there, surprised at such a response. Her intents were pure, but he still disbelieved such a fact, stubborn from his time in stasis.

"Then you shall all die!" he yelled out ruthlessly. _'Never would a human say such a thing, never!'_ he told himself. _'They are to selfish and unfeeling to believe in such things!' _With that last thought, he raised his arm, a large orb of energy piling into his palm. "Die!" he screamed, releasing it in a large beam of energy, flowing towards Ryna.

"Stop it!" Psy shouted, catching the attack in a psychic net, though the forcefulness of the beam could crack the net at any moment.

"Why side with them?!" Angel yelled out at her. Psy took a step back in fear, though not breaking her concentration on the net.

"Because she doesn't want to see others suffer," the voice whispered telepathically. Within those seconds, the psychic net grew stronger, another power overlaying over Psy's. Simon ran into the room, Amy following behind, assisting Psy in the net.

Seeing the futileness of continuing the attack, Angel broke the beam. The two Psychic types glared at their adversary, awaiting the next attack.

It never came. Angel, knowing that in the weakened condition he was in from stasis, decided a tactical retreat. With a thought, part of the ceiling buckled, and soon becoming a large hole. Sunlight rained into the dark room, temporarily blinding everyone. Angel made his escape, flying through the new exit quickly.

* * * * * *

Des was silent, sitting on the peak of the hill, knees up to his chest. His arms lay around his legs as he thought, alone. Since the encounter with Angel, he has yet to threaten any member of the team, which boggled Ryna. Klik stood beside her, concerned about his friend. Lin lay back at camp, recovering from her wounds against Blaster.

"What's wrong?" Ryna asked the Flareon. Even though they had their differences in the past, she felt sympathetic towards the Team Rocket operative now.

Klik remained silent, wondering if it was a good idea to tell his 'enemy' the facts about the third member of their team.

It was answered for him, as Carter approached Des, sitting down beside him.

"It's been a while," Carter started, though not expecting a response. The sat mutely, neither raising a voice to what seemed like an eternity.

"I thought you were dead…" Des whispered, choking back a sob. He remembered everything: how he saw the building destroyed, how he vowed revenge for allowing Tim to let Carter die, how he got this far just by opposing Tim alone. Now, all that was shattered, with the realization how wrong his actions have been.

"Everyone thought I was dead," Carter whispered, for some unknown reason.

"I swore revenge on Tim because I thought he let you die back then," Des continued, not turning his head to face his 'dead' comrade. "I guess…you didn't die."

"I wanted to die," Carter told Des, shocking him. "Or at least, get away from it all."

"But why?!" Des asked, anxious to know the reasoning behind such thinking.

"We were experiments, nothing but experiments. They used us to gain knowledge. IT was sickening, and I needed to get away from it all," Carter answered. "I figured…the best way to do it was to either die or fake my death. At least that way, I don't have the Special Forces hunting me down." Des remained silent, thinking back to his days in the Forces. The times they had together. The missions, the nights out, the fun of it all.

The experiments…

"I won't bother how you planned such a feat, I'm just glad your back," Des finally admitted, raising his hand. Carter took it, shaking it, then placing his arm over Des' shoulder.

"It's been a long time…"

* * * * * *

The campfire burned brightly in the night. The four trainers say around the fire, soaking up warmth to combat the bitter cold of the night. Still, nothing could break the mood of the four. Tales exchanged, and laughing about. Ryna told Des about her adventures and her current goal. Des in return told about his past and relation with Carter and Tim. Carter and Simon both spoke of their stories within that Facility, supporting each other's stories unknowingly. They were all happy to finally seal their friendships with each other. It was hard to believe that one of those trainers was part of Team Rocket.

"Des…advice, get out of Team Rocket," Carter told his past buddy.

"Easier said then done," Des replied, sighing. "It's nearly impossible to get out of there."

"Speaking of which, what is going on inside Team Rocket right now?" Simon asked, curious of the activities behind such a secretive organization.

"Well…" Des started, thinking back at the recent news. "There's a Rocket owned facility near Viridian City, around the Viridian Forest. I was there before coming out her 'hunting' for you guys. Apparently, they got some Trainers…something about Chimera too…not sure though…" Ryna and Carter exchanged glances.

"Were their names Tetsuo and Rena?" Ryna inquired, recalling what she read back at the Mt. Moon Facility. Des scratched the back of his head, shrugging.

"Not sure…it's very vague…didn't hear much," he answered, wishing he could be of better assistance. "Also…there seems to be something else…something in that facility. It freaks me to think about it. I'm not sure if it's a Pokémon of human…but from the whispers and rumors around the facility before I left, there seemed to be some sort of new experiment going on."

"Chimera related?" Carter asked, hoping it wasn't. Chimera might have its uses, but it can go too far.

"I'm not sure. Again, I didn't hear much," Des responded, now wishing he stay a bit longer to hear a bit more. "Aside from some Rocket operatives going to Stadium, that's about it."

"Um…Carter…" the petite voice whispered, interrupting the conversation.. The ex-Special Forces soldier looked back, seeing Psy standing there. It surprised him to see the Bulbasaur, as each trainer thought their Pokémon were already asleep.

"What's wrong?" Carter asked, concerned.

"Can I come with you?" she asked, wondering if she should ask such a question. "I don't want to be alone, and I feel safe in the company of your group."

"Of course you can come," Carter told the Bulbasaur, picking her up in his arms. "I'm sure the others would agree." Simon and Ryna both nodded, happy to allow another companion into their group. "Speaking of which, why not come with us too Des?" Carter offered.

"Sorry…but I can't blow my cover inside Team Rocket. If I even take one step out of line, I'm pretty much dead. I'll have to find an alternative before leaving," Des answered, disappointing the other three trainers.

"Well, you'll try to get out, right?" Ryna asked, now hoping that such a person would not have to go and follow such a notorious group. Des nodded, relieving some of Ryna's fear.

"I think…we should get some sleep," Simon suggested, yawning in between words. The others agreed, seeing as the time was beyond midnight. In a few light steps, they each fell soundly asleep in their sleeping bags.

* * * * * *

"Well Des, I hope we see each other soon," Ryna told her new friend. Des nodded, shaking the hand of each trainer.

"We will, don't worry, we will," he answered, letting go of her hand. He took a step back.

"I'll make sure of it!" Klik told them, in much better spirits after encountering a long lost friend. They comment made each smile.

"Until next time then, Des!" Carter said, saluting. Des saluted back, before taking off past the horizon.

"So, where to now?" Simon asked once they were on their way. Ryna flipped open her Pokédex, the screen revealing the picture of Angel.

"We ask my hometown professor if he knows anything about this 'Angel'," Ryna answered. Her curiosity of how Angel was created raced through her mind. "If the scientists in the lab knew about Angel before even giving him life again, then there has to be some sort of history behind it." Carter and Simon both agreed with that hypothesis.

"So, to Pallet Town then?" Simon asked, though not needing a reply. The answer was quite clear.

Fin

   [1]: mailto:TheoLeung@Sprint.ca



	7. Psychic Evil

****

Psychic Evil

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

[TheoLeung@Sprint.ca][1]

Ryna once again was in the place known as Pewter City. It here where she won her first badge, and it was here where her life began to change. What ever it was for better or for worse, it wasn't clear.

The Pokémon Center was bustling with activity, though it was diminishing as the nighttime hours were approaching. Few trainers would be in such a rush to get their Pokémon recovered at such hours.

Lin and Ripper were resting inside the Center, needing more medical attention after their share of action from the other day. Carter and Ryna sat on wooden chairs in the room, watching over their Pokémon closely. Both Pokémon were sleeping peacefully, bandaged up.

"I guess…I should call the Prof. now," Ryna told Carter. "He may be able to give me some early data before we meet him in person." Carter, silent as ever, nodded his agreement. The soldier has been silent since the encounter with his former comrade. Perhaps he was saddened by the fact that his friend was also the enemy, or maybe it was because he felt partially responsible. Still, the trainer known as Ryna didn't have time to dwell on such thoughts. She had other responsibilities at the moment.

Taking her leave, the trainer from Pallet Town exited the premise, allowing the one called Carter to be alone.

* * * * * *

The phone rang for a long time. Ryna wasn't sure if the Prof. was going to pick up the phone or not. She thought about calling back later, but was relieved when she heard the clicking of the phone being lifted. Professor Oak, Pokémon expert, showed up in the screen in front of her.

"Hi Professor," Ryna told her mentor, try to be as cheerful as possible.

"Oh, hello Ryna," he replied cheerfully. "It's been a while since we talked. How have things been going? Charles doing okay?"

"Uh…yeah…" Ryna answered, not wanting to admit Charles was currently not with her. "Professor, I need you to analyze this for me," she continued, inserting her Pokédex into the small slot of the phone. With in a matter of seconds, the data was transferred, ejecting the Pokédex.

"Let's see…" Oak murmured, leaving the view of the phone for a second. The soft clicking of keyboard keys could be heard, followed by an astonishing gasp. He returned to the phone, obviously shaken by the some of the newer entries. "I suggest you get down here as soon as possible. This may be very urgent." Ryna nodded, but before she could respond, Oak said his good-byes and hanged up.

"Is it that bad?" she whispered, lowering the phone and taking her Pokédex. She never saw her mentor so shaken by anything before. Whatever was going on, it had to be really serious to scare such a renowned researcher to be so afraid.

* * * * * *

Ripper gave a painful groan, slowing awakening from his slumber. Carter looked up, becoming fully alert after dozing off partially.

"You okay?" Carter asked, concerned for the health of his friend. After a brief coughing session, the Hitmonchan nodded, forcing a smile, abate weak.

"I'm not sure if I took a one hit to the head too many, but did I see Des back there before blacking out?" Ripper asked, questioning his own sight, considering it was blurred and disoriented at those moments.

"It was Des," Carter answered, mournfully. "He left the forces for Team Rocket to get revenge on Tim since he thought Tim left us behind back on that mission. You know, the one where we faked our death."

"Oi…" was all the Hitmonchan could muster up to say, physically and mentally.

"I'm beginning to wonder the outcome of that decision so long ago now," Carter continued, leaning forward against the bed. "Was it right? Or did it just make things worse for the ones we called our friends?" he asked, not expecting an answer. Ripper, as expected, was silent, most likely reflecting on those events.

"We did what we thought was right…there's really not much we can do to change that now," Ripper told his trainer. Carter glanced up, wondering how insightful his companion has been for these last few years. He's grown older and wiser.

"I remember when your solution or answer to everything was pounding it into the ground," Carter told his Pokémon, smiling lightly at such thoughts.

"I thought it still was," Ripper replied, sending a short laugh between the two. "Yeah, maybe I have gotten smarter over the time," he said in a much more serious tone.

"We all grow up over time. It's just a matter of how much," Carter said out loud, though not directly to Ripper. The words were more directed towards himself then anyone else. The Ex-Special Forces soldier glanced up at Lin, who was still sleeping peacefully on her bed. "Do you ever regret what we did back then?" Carter asked, asking himself if it was all right to ask his friend such a personal question.

Ripper remained silent for a long time. Whether he was going to answer or remain silent was hard to tell, but soon he raised his voice.

"We did what we did," he answered. "I don't think it was completely honest to our friends, and perhaps it was our escape from Hell on Earth."

"Yeah…I guess…" Carter whispered.

"And since we're on this journey now…" Ripper continued. "I'm guessing we're out to seek redemption from the people we hurt long ago," the Hitmonchan concluded, smiling slightly for such an in depth answer. Carter smiled too, wondering how well the Hitmonchan knew his trainer over the course of time they have been together.

"Redemption…such a nice word, isn't it?" the trainer asked. He set his head down on the side of the bed, in thought of their next plans.

* * * * * *

Psy stared at the small tennis ball in front of her. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't life the small green ball up. Exhausted, Psy flipped onto her back, seeing Simon sleeping on the bed in the other room. It was funny to see such acts when done upside down, and Psy giggled slightly, lightening her mood.

Sighing again, Psy flipped back onto her legs, concentrating once again on the ball in front of her. Still, the ball did not budge from its location in the carpeted ground.

"You're too distracted," Amy told her Psychic companion upon entering the room. Psy jumped back in surprise. "Your thoughts are too jumbled and chaotic to achieve such levels of Telekinesis."

"But…how did you know?" Psy stammered, unable to understand how the Jynx knew her intentions. Amy tapped the side of her head with a finger.

"No matter how unsuccessful, your Psychic attempts still ripple outwards," Amy told the Bulbasaur. "I felt 'your' ripple outside when you were attempting to raise the tennis ball."

"Am I that predictable?" Psy asked, smiling slightly. She still had a lot to learn about Psychics. Amy smiled back, sitting down beside her.

"Just remember that when you use Psychics, you expose yourself to being mind read," Amy lectured. "At first, it is difficult to use Psychic maneuvers _and _protect yourself from such attempts of mind reading, but later, as your abilities mature, you can screen against the latter."

"I can't even lift this tennis ball right now," Psy muttered, slumping onto the floor. She was disappointed in lack of ability to do such simples tasks.

"It just takes the right practice and training," Amy comforted. The tennis ball rose into the air at the touch of Amy's thought. Psy watched with interest, as the ball hovered over her. Then, Amy dropped the ball. Psy, in complete reaction, closed her eyes and awaited the impact, but it never came. Slowly, she opened her eyes again, seeing the tennis ball hover over her.

"Did, did I do that?" Psy asked, unable to believe it.

"Your natural instincts took over," Amy continued, taking the ball from the air. "You have to cultivate your latent Psychic ability so it will come at your request, not on instinct."

"So I practice, practice, and practice some more?" Psy asked, knowing it won't be as simple as that.

"Well, let's get started on some basics…" Amy stated, placing the ball back down on the ground. "Close your eyes, and see in the image of the ball in your mind…"

* * * * * *

Pallet Town, a small town where Pokémon Expert Professor Oak resides. It was here where Ryna began her adventure, and it was here where she will start another. Questions to be asked, answers to be given. It was here where Ryna will determine what to do.

"Hey mom, I'm home!" Ryna shouted out, closing the door behind her. It was a wonder how she didn't lose the key to her own house after all this time. Simon and Carter glanced around, seeing the interior of the house to be quite fashionable.

"Ryna, is that you?!" the voice from upstairs asked, excited. Well, if your daughter came home unexpectedly after going through a Pokémon journey, you would be dubious too. To confirm, Ryna's mom ran downstairs, and ecstatic to see her daughter once again. She gave Ryna a warm hug.

"I missed you too mom," Ryna told her mother, returning the hug. Still, it nagged at the back of her mind who she was. Ryna knew the person hugging her right now what not her biological mother. She adopted her when her true parents flew her off Cinnabar Island o so long ago…

"And who are your friends here?" Ryna's mother asked, examining the two companions from head to toe. "Boyfriends?" she joked, though making Ryna's face turn bright red.

"Of course NOT!" Ryna burst out, wondering how she could possibly be linked to any of these two that trailed behind. Her mom giggled uncontrollably.

"Um…I think she's already taken by someone else ma'am…" Simon piped in, a bit softly, but Ryna's mom still heard.

"Oh, and who might that be?" her mom inquired, very curios, as a mother should be and shouldn't be at the same time.

"It's…it's nothing…" Ryna replied, brushing past her mother now. The older women gave a confused look, wondering what could've sparked such gloominess from her 'child'.

"It is best not to ask," Carter answered. "My name is Carter, and this is Simon," he introduced. Ryna's mother shook both their hands.

"Would some one explain to me what happened over the course of time?" she asked, now worried about the condition that her adopted daughter is in.

"Well, honestly, it is a very long story…" Carter answered. Lin tugged on Carter's pant leg, saying something indecipherable to the older woman's ear.

"What did it say?" she asked, though not expecting an answer from them. It was quite unique for someone to actually understand. It thoroughly surprised her when Carter actually translated.

"Lin here says she'll explain, as long as either me or Simon translates," the Ex-Special Forces soldier told the owner of the house. She nodded slowly, seeing as the matter may be more grave then she thought.

* * * * * *

"So Professor, how bad can this 'Angel' be?" Ryna asked, standing behind him as the resident expert typed on the computer, accessing the information. Ryna secretly left the premise of her so-called home to talk with the Professor on a one-to-one basis.

"To be absolutely honest, you may have come upon a terrible legend," he answered in a scientific tone. "Ah, here it is," Oak continued, opening up the file he was searching for. "It would be best if you read for yourself." Ryna nodded, sitting down on the now vacant chair. "I'll try to also find some information about some of the other 'new' species you've found while you read this…article." With those words, he left the trainer alone in the room reading a legend that was thought to be dead.

_Angel_

Classification: Organic Destroyer

Description: Open attached document

Is it really that bad? Ryna thought, double clicking on the attached documentation.

_Angel, forever to be known as the ultimate destroyer of life. Whether Myth or Legend, the true existence of such a Pokémon is still undetermined. But according to Myth, this species of Pokémon is a force to be reckoned with. Though an extremely powerful Psychic type, Angel carries a hidden force within its body: the ability to annihilate human life. However, due to their life destroying ability, Angels themselves have an incredibly short life span. No Angel lives more them a month, generally, as Myth dictates. There was one process, much to the gratitude of Angels, that allows them to live for eternity. Legend speaks of when "An Angel absorbs the like of the eternal flame, so then shall the Angel be bestow the power of eternal life." According to even more Myth, one Angel was able to achieve such and was able to bring destruction to all those that opposed him. At the time, all life on the planet bowed to the Angel, until one day, a small band of humans and Pokémon alike rebelled against the chains that bound them to their master. With an epic struggle, the rebels eventually defeated their foe, and vanquished him to depths unknown._

However, all this information is only speculation or from Myths and Legends. If an Angel were to exist, there still wouldn't be much to fear, for an Angel can only live for a month, assuming the Myths are true. If an Angel were to rise, then the latter part of our information should be true that he would fall to time. But to believe the existence of such beings in the first place is truly up to the believers themselves.

"Yeah, well, an Angel does exist," Ryna muttered, closing the file. This information kind of puts a twist to things. If Angel is as threatening as he is said to be, then it may be her best interest to tell someone. Still, no one would probably believe her, even if it were recorded in her Pokédex. Besides, if an Angel's life expectancy is only one month, then what harm can be done?

"Ryna, here, this may help you too," Oak said, coming back and startling the trainer. She nodded, taking the floppy disk from the Professors hand and inserting it into the drive.

_(Unknown)[Evolved Moltres]_

Classification: Firebird

Description:

Whether an evolved Moltres exists or not is still a mystery that baffles scientists throughout the world. There is actual of a form that goes beyond the Moltres, however, to achieve such a Pokémon is impossible. To actually catch a Moltres is difficult enough, but to somehow evolve it as well would surely be extremely difficult, if not impossible.

Early analysis also concludes that a Moltres does not react with any of the Fire Stones that have been dug up around the world. No matter how hard a trainer may push their Moltres, it won't evolve either. The fact that a Moltres can _evolve is what drives Moltres trainers to try even harder. Seeing as how a trainer could have some sort of impossible to beat breed is enough influence to get them started._

"Wow…seems like no one has done this before…" Ryna commented, also closing this file down. She stood up, then turned to face her mentor. "Thank you Professor Oak. I would never have found out this much without your help."

"Oh, don't thank me," Oak replied, smiling. "I am a researcher. The information you have brought fourth to me could be the starting of another discovery. I should be thanking _you _for allowing me such interesting bits of information. Of course if I find anything else, I'll keep you up to date." Ryna nodded, happy with the arrangement.

"Then, I'll see you again Professor," Ryna told Oak. She shook his hand, then left the large research facility and home of the renowned professor.

* * * * * *

Night rose quickly in the quite town of Pallet. The blanket of darkness was no concern with the streetlights shining brightly. Ryna sat silently at the kitchen table, unable to foresee what to do next.

"You okay?" her mother asked, walking silently into the room. Ryna glanced up, nodding a bit. Her mother sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Mom…" Ryna started, but couldn't bring herself to ask yet. She looked away, wondering if it was all right to ask a strange question like she was going to ask.

"You want to know how you got here, right?" Ryna's mom asked her daughter. Ryna quickly snapped her 'mother' into view, wondering how she knew. "I know because I know you will ask sooner or later."

"I was happy the day you left for your Pokémon adventure," she continued, angling her self so she didn't need to face her daughter. "But I also dreaded when you would return. I knew, with this Pokémon adventure, you would learn…learn that I'm not your real mother, through one way or the other." It was all the explanation Ryna needed, and she continued to ask questions.

"How did I end up here then?" Ryna asked, curious about her own origins to this small town. Her mother sighed, wondering where to begin.

"It was…about 12 years ago…" she started, changing her seating position again to face her adopted daughter. "It was night time, and from the looks of the clouds, it was going to be a stormy night. I was about to retire for the night when, with a loud cried, a Pidgeot dived down. I thought he was going to crash into me, but with expert precision, stopped only a few centimeters short of knocking me in the head. I was completely taken aback by such an action, but then my eyes began to focus in the darkness."

"At the initial glance, I saw the Pidgeot was badly hurt. He was battered and bruised. It's amazing that he's still flying considering the pain he's taken over the last few hours."

"The second thing I noticed was the small basket he was carrying in his talons. He looked down at the basket, then deposited it into my arms. He nodded, as if telling me to take care of what ever was inside. I tried to stop him from flying anymore, in his condition, but he refused to listen, then flew off into the darkness."

"Well, I guess you can figure out the rest, right?" she asked, smiling slightly. Ryna nodded, grasping the diamond shaped pendant around her neck. "I hope that Pidgeot is okay. He deserves something to get you from Cinnabar Island to here in the condition he was in." Ryna nodded silently.

"Maybe I shouldn't ask, but what are you going to do next?" Ryna's 'mother' inquired.

"I'm…I'm not sure…" Ryna whispered, realizing she never figured out the question she had before.

"Here's my advice, go after him." Ryna again was surprised on how knowledgeable her mother was.

"But…I don't even know where to look now…" Ryna whispered, knowing that searching for Tim was a hard task. At first, she thought it was only a simple matter of chasing him down. Now it's a matter of actually finding him.

"I can answer that…" Carter spoke up, leaning against the doorframe. Now both Ryna and her mom were shocked by this sudden intrusion, but it was a welcome intrusion. He lifted his little wristwatch for the two to see. "There's a radar built into this watch, which can track our pendants anywhere on the world. I picked it up at the Glacier City Lab." Both were silent. "It solves our problem of trying to locate Tim, doesn't it?"

* * * * * *

"Bye Ryna," Ryna's mom told her daughter. "You may not be my true daughter, but you're always welcome home."

"Thanks mom," Ryna said, giving her mother a hug. "I'll promise the next time I come home I'll bring Tim."

"You better. I want to know what kind of company you're hanging with," she told Ryna strictly, but instantly lightened up. Ryna nodded, holding back her tears. She didn't want to leave, with all that she's been through now. Her duties call however, and she promised to bring Tim back. She would not fail.

Fin

   [1]: mailto:Theoleung@sprint.ca



	8. Revelation

****

Revelation

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

[TheoLeung@Sprint.ca][1]

****

Co-Written By: Gallop T. Kelpie

[gtkelpie@hotmail.com][2]

Viridian City loomed into view as the trio of travelers followed the radar that Carter had provided for them. According to the readings on the radar, Tim/Burner were flying directly towards Indigo Plateau. It baffled the three why he would be heading towards there, but nevertheless, the pursuit must continue.

_"Why Tim? Why run away?" _Ryna thought, unable to understand the thoughts that revolved around her friend's head. She asked herself this very question many times before, but when she asked herself now, it wouldn't go away. It puzzled the trainer why he ran, and now the question was beginning to take its toll, biting away at her heart.

"Hey, Ryna, are you listening?" Simon asked, trying to ask as lightly as possible. Ryna broke from her stasis, staring up at the other two trainers.

"Pardon?" she replied meekly. She heaved a sigh, now beginning to wonder if she can continue on such a journey, or if she, herself, will now be a burden on the others.

"I was just saying how we should stop at Viridian to restock and possibly stay for the night," Simon repeated, though Ryna didn't know. "It is a long journey from here to Indigo Plateau and if may be best to rest up for the journey." Ryna checked the time, seeing that it was now mid-afternoon. She nodded, unable to bring herself to say anything. The journey continued in silence, aside from one mental conversation.

_"I hope she feels better soon," _Psy spoke out psychically. Amy gave a psychic nod as a response. The two held a private conversation, which Amy taught to Psy before heading out from Pallet Town.

_"Then we better find Tim as soon as possible," _Amy replied, heaving a mental sigh.

_"Why is that?" _Psy inquired. She reached and touched the mind of Ryna lightly, another psychic technique that Amy taught her.

_"Can you feel it?" _Amy asked, though she knew the answer already. Psy mentally nodded, understanding the pain Ryna was enduring. Sooner or later, she will succumb to that small darkness that is eating away, and then, it would be a point of no return.

_"Is there…anything we can do?" _Psy asked, her voice pleading for a positive answer. She was soon disappointed, when the Jynx failed to give her any response what so ever. The conversation ended then, leaving the two silent for the remainder of the trek.

* * * * * *

"Back again," Ryna whispered sullenly. She stood on the balcony of her room in the Pokémon Center, gazing northeastwards towards her goal. Towards her friend, her comrade, her…'love'?

She sighed, reminiscent of the fact of the first time she was here. It was a clear sunny day, and she was anxious and energetic. Her Pokémon journey was just beginning, and with her Charmander, she set out for great expectations. Slowly, from this point, her team grew and she met new friends on her travels. How it went from becoming a great trainer to wanting to be a perfect friend…perhaps even more then that…

Here she is now, heading towards the Indigo Plateau, but this time, with a different reason. Not her initial one, something that is now more important to her then ever before. Even if she would not stay at Indigo Plateau for any longer then a day, she would still be there.

_"Is it destiny? Or something else?" _she questioned herself, unable to comprehend any sort of answer. With a weak sigh, she entered back into her room, noticing Lin sleeping peacefully on the bed. Unconsciously, the Pikachu pulled the blanket closer to her, the slight breeze chilled her slightly as it entered the open balcony door. Quickly, yet silently, Ryna closed the door behind her to prevent her Pikachu from catching a cold.

_"I might as well get some sleep," _Ryna told herself, seeing the long day that was going to come from the following day.

* * * * * *

"This is Indigo Plateau? Of the Pokémon League?" Psy asked, astonished of the size of the stadiums. Five different stadiums, the center being the grandest of them all, able to house possibly a million people to watch these tournaments.

Ripper, on the other hand, wasn't exactly impressed. In actuality, he finds distractions like these divulge from the present tasks.

"He's not here, is he?" Simon asked Carter.

"No, he isn't," Ryna replied, sensing it within herself. The hopelessness of the situation slowly crept upon her. Both Psy and Amy could feel it, that the presence of Burner, or Tim as the case may be, was not here; and could hear the agony and suffering of the trainer's heart at such a loss.

"He's heading west," Carter whispered, tapping his radar once, then twice, then thrice to make sure it was working properly.

"I heard they were making another Stadium there, Pokémon Stadium, which is un-affiliated with the League," Simon spoke out.

"It wouldn't be smart to head out to day," Lin injected, implying the setting sun. "Rest is of the essence. No need to take foolish chances out there." Everyone agreed, though their spirits dropped with the news of Burner's departure.

* * * * * *

_"I was dreaming of being here," _Ryna thought, standing up against the soft wind. She pulled her jacket closer to herself, containing as much warmth as possible. Below her, lay the battleground, the field of conflict that she wished to participate in. Better worded, she used to believe that.

The large stadium light remained dim, towering over the arena. Ryna herself stood in upper levels of stadium, and without any crowds around, she had a dominant view. Not that it matter, there would be no battling.

The moonlight shined brightly, a sign of serenity amidst the chaos. Ryna heaved another sigh, again pondering the intent on Tim's constant retreating. It was so strange. She never understood why he is running, and probably never will until she catches him. Until then, it's pray for the sanity of her mind, heart, and soul.

* * * * * *

_"Is there a way we can help her?" _Psy asked Amy desperately. The Bulbasaur could not stand the pain Ryna was going through anymore, and wished with all her heart to assist her in anyway.

_"Unless one of us can hold Burner down at that new Stadium with our Psychic abilities, I doubt it," _Amy whispered back, though whispering wasn't really necessary in a telepathic conversation.

_"So, nothing?" _Psy asked, depressed. Amy motioned a mental nod, shaking her head in rejection. Psy lowered her head dejectedly, seeing little hope for the situation now. The best the two could do is wait and see what develops in the near future.

* * * * * *

Lin perched on top of the railing, glancing across the stadium towards her trainer. She looked so small, from the vantage point the Pikachu chose to view her trainer and friend. She was surprised when Carter approached.

"Spying?" he asked in one word, though it didn't need an answer. Lin continued her 'spying', also sensing the despair and hopelessness from her as Amy and Psy have, though it was intuition that led the Pikachu to that conclusion, not Psychic abilities.

"Strange…how much Tim has an impact on our lives…" Carter whispered, leaning on the railing. Lin glanced over at the former Special Forces operative, questioning the wording. "I…came along with you all…to maybe help Tim out…I owe him that much…"

"The agony that he's been through, the pain, the suffering," Carter continued, though the words came out softer and softer with each passing breath. "Both his friends 'abandoned' him. I'm here to rekindle that friendship." Lin was quite surprised at the man's openness. Carter has generally been a secretive person since she first met him, and here he was now, spilling his heart.

"We'll find him, for everyone's sake…" Lin spoke out, continuing to watch over Ryna.

* * * * * *

Morning quickly arrived, and the trio with their Pokémon made haste towards Pokémon Stadium. Westwards, possibly towards destiny, or perhaps not. Ryna wasn't sure, she just had an ominous feeling in the distance.

_"Do…you feel that?" _Amy asked Psy telepathically. She was implying the strong psychic waves emitting from the Pokémon Stadium.

_"Yes, I feel it," _Psy replied, shuddering. With that amount of psychic power, it was even possible for the most inept Psychic Pokémon or people to feel it. At the level of these two, it was quite easy to tell there was a powerful force at Stadium…

_"Angel?" _Amy asked, but Psy shook her head.

_"If it was…him…I would've felt it by now…No, it is something different," _Psy replied, snapping back in shock at the suddenness. The psychic power suddenly receded, as if something just broke…the chain of power, like a rock through glass.

_"What…what was that?" _Amy inquired, also shocked by the Psychic feedback. To encase something so large with such Psychic power, then have it stolen from you…it was strange…

"Something is wrong…" Psy spoke out loud, dropping the telepathic talk between the two. The three trainers and their Pokémon all turned to face them, as if something horrible was about to happen.

"What do you mean?" Simon spoke out first, wondering if it was god news or not. So far, the group had their fair share of terrible news. Any more would just _make _their day.

"There's…something at Stadium…" Amy whispered, suddenly screaming out in pain. Psy, who also felt, closed her eyes tightly, and tried her best to shut out the pain surging through her body.

"Hey, what's wrong?!" Ryna shouted out, as Simon and Carter headed to their Pokémon. Amy held onto Simon weakly as the pain slowly surged off, while Psy had a little more trouble to adapt.

"Screaming…flames, the howling of scorched flesh…" Amy gasped, unable to understand what it all meant. Ryna wasn't sure what it all meant, but she knew something had happened at Stadium, and somehow, she felt a loss in her heart…

"Simon, Carter, make sure your Pokémon are all right, then catch up with me," Ryna told them, then began a sprint towards the newly constructed Stadium. There was no time for the two to respond, as Ryna quickly left their view, Lin following close behind.

* * * * * *

It was getting late, as the sun was already beginning to set when Ryna reached Stadium. However, the large crowd surrounding the entrance of Stadium proved that there was little fatigue within the group. Ryna, impatient and fearful of the consequences here, quickly pushed her way through the mob, though stopped by security guards at the front. Camera bulbs and video crews snapped pictures and recorded the action, indicating something at large in this location.

"Hey, let me through!" Ryna protested, but to no avail, as the guard didn't even budge from his position. She tried to push past the guard, but no luck, the guard stopping her outright. She was about to give up when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ryna!!" she shouted, out, Ryna quickly turning to face her old friend.

"Sarpal!" Ryna shouted back, surprised to see the Glacier City trainer out here. It was one of the last things she expected. After a quick chat with the guard, Sarpal convinced him that Ryna was a friend and should be one of the first to know about the news.

"What the heck happened here?!" Ryna exclaimed, after getting past the buzzing of the outside mob of reporters and spectators, safe inside the Stadium itself.

"I'm not…sure how to say this…" Sarpal whispered, as if holding back her emotions. Ryna didn't press it yet, as Sarpal continued to lead her towards the center of Stadium.

* * * * * *

The arena field looked horrendously scarred. It was quite clear the mini war that took place in here. Most dominant of the battle was the large strip of scorched land that almost went from one end of the field to the other.

"As you can notice…we had some trouble in here…" Sarpal spoke, Ryna nodding slowly. She couldn't believe what kind of havoc was wreaked in here. "And…there was some casualties…" Sarpal sniffed, leading Ryna to one of the waiting rooms, where all her Pokémon rested, as well as soon others.

"Ryna?!" Charles piped up, to notice his original trainer first and foremost. Slowly, one after another, they all glanced up at the two new occupants, though there was definitely looks of fatigue and/or depression... Ryna quickly identified all of them, except there was one missing from the group of Pokémon, the one most important to the trainer of these ones.

"Where's…Spark?" Ryna asked, though she quickly altered that question. "Where is Sam?"

"She's…she's…" Sarpal couldn't bring herself to say it.

"She's gone," Hydra finished, lowering his head sullenly.

* * * * * *

It didn't take long for Sarpal to explain the entire event at Stadium that transpired before she arrived. How the battle for Prime Cup unfolded into what would led into a deadly conflict between two sides, which eventually lead to the fall of a friend…

As for a return story, Ryna filled in Sarpal's past for her, leaving the sapphire haired trainer in a state of shock and question of her own identity.

The two stood alone outside the perimeter of Stadium, contemplating the new information that was just digested. The sky was auburn as the passing of the sun and the rising of the moon came near.

Sarpal glanced up, noticing another familiar face walking out of Stadium. Ryna stared, also noticing the newcomer, though staggering to believe if that was really him.

"Sarpal, can you please hold on for a second?" Ryna asked, heading towards the stranger. Sarpal gave a quick nod as Ryna rummaged through her memories, attempting to identify him.

"Tetsuo?" she asked out loud, forcing a serious reaction from the other teen. The other trainer quickly whipped around, frightening the hell out of Ryna. There was a split second of malice on his face, though it suddenly receded, most likely from his noticing that she was a girl.

"Huh? How the hell did you hear that name?" he asked.

"I-I read about 'your' file at the Chimera lab on Mt. Moon, while me and my friends were exploring up there," Ryna replied, initially frightened, but summoned the courage to answer.

And by the reaction from the Tetsuo's face, he seemed shocked at first, but was lowering his hostility towards her. "Mount Moon!? …Who are you? So, you were involved with Chimera too?"

"My name is Ryna…" the Pallet Town trainer replied. "…and I'm involved in Chimera, so to say. I wasn't a Team Rocket project' however the group who…did this to me had the same intent…" She trailed off at the end, unable to say any more on the subject.

"I…see…" Tetsuo commented, apparently not happy with that answer. Ryna, now thinking back at her time at Mt. Moon, remembered another question that mingled in her curiosity all this time.

"Who is Rena?" Tetsuo paused for a long moment, sizing up Ryna, making her a bit uncomfortable, but she accepted his 'scan' as being his nature.

"Rena…it's a long time since I heard that name," he answered, glancing up and down Ryna a bit more. "She calls herself Shadow now. She was…well, I suppose you could say she is the closest thing I had to a sister. She…went through the same thing I did." Tetsuo continued to evaluate Ryna, though he had bitterness to his voice for the next comment. "So…you're Chimera. How did they screw up _your _life?"

Ryna was silent at the beginning, afraid of his tone of voice. "I can't say if my life was screwed up…" she finally replied. "…growing as if I was a normal human being with a 'gift' to talk with Pokémon. However…a friend…died protecting me from those who wanted me back…" She sighed, holding back a choked sob, remembering Tim.

Ryan wasn't sure if it was a good idea to continue this conversation, considering all the horrid memories that were returning to her mind.

"How many more of us are there?" Tetsuo asked, though his voice was more curious now, and all signs of hostility were dropped.

"I…I'm not sure…perhaps we're the only ones, perhaps there are others. I'm sorry, but I can't really give you a definite answer…" The question had also sparked in Ryna's mind before: 'How many people like them were out there?'

"It's okay," Tetsuo responded. "I didn't really expect you would know that much. By the sound of it, you weren't as involved—you grew up like a normal human being. You have no idea how lucky you are."

Ryna halted herself, deciding to change the subject again. She had another question for Tetsuo, one she asked herself back at the Mt. Moon lab. "How do you…feel about…yourself?" Tetsuo gave an ominous silence…trying to form the correct words. He seemed saddened though.

"I guess I know what you're asking," he replied after much deliberation. "I see myself as human, essentially. Do you?"

"Essentially, yes," Ryna responded. "we are still human, yet…we are a bit more as well…"

"In my case, a lot more," Tetsuo added dryly. Ryna decided not to pursue the topic, seeing how this path was going too. There was purpose for her visit here, one she wished to fulfil.

"Have…you seen something like a Moltres, just…a bit bigger? I'm trying to track him down…" Ryna asked, hoping that someone from Stadium saw Burner overhead.

"THAT thing? You're kidding. It save all of us when it flew over the Stadium, broke Mewtwo's hold. It went west like a comet. So, it was something to do with you—can I ask how?"

Ryna wasn't sure how to respond, grasping her pendant. "That Moltres…actually…Phoenix, his name is Burner…I'm chasing him, to get an answer, even possibly a friend back…" Ryna released her hold on her pendent, allowing it to swing back and forth like a pendulum. "I just hope to reach him soon…"

"Good luck…" Tetsuo commented. Ryna sighed, nodding, thankful for the help. Still, more questions arose faster then she believed, specifically one that she wondered herself.

"Did you know who your parents were?" Tetsuo heaved a sigh, though answering.

"No… All I know is that I was taken from them a long time ago. I don't remember anything about it. I guess it doesn't matter now anyway, no parent would want a freak as a child." Ryna sighed, wondering if his last statement held any meaning.

"My parents were part of the Chimera research team…but when they realized they couldn't go through with it, they whisked me away from the facility on a Pidgeot." She paused for a brief moment, gathering her thoughts, sighing during the break. "I haven't heard or seen them since, and I don't remember anything about them. My adopted mother raised me since then, and even after she knew about…my genes, she still sees me for her daughter…"

"Lucky you," Tetsuo commented. "I don't suppose I'll ever have a human family. I hope and pray that I won't end up like my cousin Shadow, hating humankind… Well, I wish you good luck in your search, and I wish I could give you more help than I have done…"

"Wait!" Ryna exclaimed, as if she was about to be hung up on the phone. "What are your plans now?"

"Huh, I wish I knew," he answered, glancing away. "I'm leaving for a while…need to get my head straight. I though Shadow and I were the only ones…now suddenly I find out about all this. Sooner or later I want to investigate Chimera…and to find my real parents. You've opened some old wounds." Ryna nodded slowly, understanding everything.

"Well, then I wish you well…" she offered, getting a smile back from the teenage boy. He was about to leave, but gave her a final thought.

"By the way…the name's Shade."

Fin

****

Author's Note:

Well, that concludes another session of talk from me. =) Eh, again, credit to GTK for helping me out with the Chimera topic. Shade and Shadow are copyright of him, and if you want permission to use them, ask him through his e-mail address at the top of the fic.

If you are curious about what happened at Pokémon Stadium, and with all the events that run parallel to my series, check out his stuff at [www.twinseeds.freeserve.co.uk][3] . The fic is 'Pokémon Revelation'. Of course, some of it may be spoiled already, but I guarantee it's a good read. Trust me, this guy KNOWS how to write. ^^

Again, thanks to G for all the help. THANKS G! ^^

   [1]: mailto:TheoLeung@Sprint.ca
   [2]: mailto:GTK@hotmial.com
   [3]: http://www.twinseeds.freeserve.co.uk/



	9. O Flame, Please Don't Take My Heart

****

O Flame, Please Don't Take My Heart

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

[TheoLeung@Sprint.ca][1]

Ryna remained silent, as the dark haired teenage boy known as Shade left her gaze. It wasn't long before he left, though Sarpal replaced his position by the trainer's side.

"Have an interesting conversation?" she asked curiously. Ryna nodded slowly, knowing where she had to go next in her journey.

"I have to go west…" she spoke out, facing towards that direction. Initially Sarpal was wondering why she would need to go that way, then it hit her, with the Phoenix that flew overhead. What Samantha told her about Tim while they were fighting at Stadium, it become quite clear why the Pallet Town trainer needed to head west.

"You're going after him," Sarpal stated. Ryna sighed, walking back towards Stadium, where she intended to collect her Pokémon. Sarpal followed her, though noting the considerable difference between the trainer she saw now and the one she knew before. There was silence yet again as they made their way back.

* * * * * *

Flare and Charles stepped out of the Stadium, hoping not to be noticed by anyone else.

"Are you sure you don't want to say good bye?" Flare asked her partner. Charles looked back, sadness on his face.

"It'll just make things all too difficult…" he answered, looking forward again. "We could've saved Sam…" Flare looked down at the ground, also feeling guilty for not being able to save Sam. "We lose Tim…then we lose Sam…and now we might lose Ryna…" Charles sighed. "It's a curse…"

A rustling from the bushes nearby startled them. Slowly, Spark emerged from the bushes. Sam's pendant was around his neck, dangling.

"Sam says that you shouldn't feel guilty," he told them, before walking past them. "But if you wish to leave…then you should do as you like…" His words hit home for the other two fire types as he slowly entered back into the Stadium. Both felt even guiltier.

"Come…let's go…." Flare spoke softly. Charles nodded, the two beginning their journey to lands unknown.

* * * * * *

Sarpal and Ryna ended back in the room where all their Pokémon were waiting, however, it came quickly to Ryna that certain Pokémon were missing from the group.

"Where's Charles and Flare?" she asked. The Pokémon in the room exchanged glances, none of them noticing anyone missing until now.

"They left…" Spark spoke, entering the room. All eyes turned on the Growlithe, who now had Sam's Pendant around his neck. "Sam says 'hi'," he spoke next, saddened. Ryna was now confused, wondering what Spark just implied with that comment.

Before she could ask, another two trainers entered the room.

"Simon!!" Blitz cried out, happy to see his original trainer again. However, both Rocky and Slasher were in shock with the other trainer.

"Carter?!" both Ground type Pokémon exclaimed. He smiled lightly and slowly waved his hand.

"Well…I guess there's going to be a lot of explaining to do…" Sarpal mused.

* * * * * *

Morning came quickly, no one noticing with the circle of tales that got around. Spark admitted to seeing Flare and Charles leave, and he figured it was because they were guilty. It wasn't until the afternoon did the four trainers decide what to do next.

"I wish I could help you more…but…I got a gym to get back to..." Simon told Ryna, apologizing for abandoning her. Sarpal, however, was still a bit shaken from the events.

"I need some time to think…" she told Ryna. "I wish I could help you…but…my thoughts are still muddled…scattered…just from witnessing…"

"I'm sorry…but I'll probably be too much of a burden for you…" she concluded. Ryna nodded, wishing the Sarpal could come, but knew it better if she didn't.

Pokémon have been returned to their original trainers. Simon got back Spirit, Blitz, and Leviathan. As for the remaining Pokémon, Ryna adopted Hydra and Spark while Carter took Rocky and Slasher under his wing.

The four waved their final good byes, hoping to see each other again soon. With that, they were separated: Ryna and Carter out to search for a lost friend.

* * * * * *

Spark followed far behind the group, deep in thought, or perhaps better yet, conflicting over his own heart.

"I'm sorry, Sam…" he thought, knowing full well she could hear him. However, silence answered for him, making Spark even sadder. "I didn't know she could reflect the Nova Arc…I just didn't…"

"Hey…are you alright?" Psy asked, walking in step with the Growlithe. He looked over to his left, the Bulbasaur asking.

"I-it's nothing," he stammered. Psy's face turned sour.

"I might not know much…" she spoke softly. "I might not know Sam…and I might have weak Psychic abilities…but I know…she's in there, isn't she?" Spark remained silent.

_"Yes, I'm in there."_ Psy read the thought that came from Spark's mind, but knew right there that it wasn't Spark. There was another entity in his body, one Psy detected but couldn't identify before.

"Sam…" Spark growled. "I'm…so-"

_"Spark…please don't be…" _Sam 'thought'. _"You didn't know…and I should've known…all that time…just that feeling…I should've known…" _Psy thought she heard the human trapped in a Pokémon's body sniffle. She walked away, leaving the Growlithe to fight a battle only he could come to terms with.

* * * * * *

Ryna sat down on the cliff edge, staring out towards an island in the distance. Her knees were pulled up to her chest as she admired the view, but she also had a dead amount of seriousness to reach that island.

"You should get some rest," Carter spoke, approaching her from behind. She didn't turn, only continued to stare at the island so far away. "We can get a boat in the nearby harbour and get to there, but it won't do you any good if you're tired when we start sailing." Ryna remained silent, listening, but not hearing. Carter sighed, knowing she heard, but also knew how stubborn she was.

"I wonder if she was ever this stubborn before…" he thought, heading back towards the campsite. However, Psy remained diligent in watching over Ryna. The Bulbasaur had a strange sensation, and then she knew some of them might not make it from that trip to the island tomorrow.

"Please…if you can hear me…watch over all of us…" Psy whispered. "He will be coming…and then…someone will never return."

* * * * * *

The island was shrouded with forest and vegetation that scaled the entire side of the large cliff in front of them. A beach surrounded this natural pillar of land, with a faded trail that led to the top. Lin hopped onto Ryna's shoulder, chirping in her enthusiasm. Hydra was ready as well, though Spark was silent and somewhat unwilling to continue.

Carter's team was also mostly enthusiastic, except for Psy, and her premonition that she has let to tell anyone of.

"Burner's up there…" Psy told herself, looking up. She knew, because she could feel his presence. "But…he is coming too…to claim Burner's life…" Psy, not wanting to see anyone else hurt, began to rush up the path. Confused exclaims and shouts echoed through the group before they were organized and chased the Grass type up.

* * * * * *

Burner watched as Psy finally appeared. The Bulbasaur was frozen by the Phoenix's presence. The entire area was open and flat with grass growing on the top of this cliff.

_"They are finally here…"_

"What should we do now, Tim?" Burner asked his other self.

_"We stay…" _Tim responded. It was strange for him to share a body with that of his closest Pokémon and friend. He never got used to it, and he ordered Burner to continue to fly. It always occurred to the Cinnabar Special Forces operative that Ryna would be better off without him, after his betrayal on Cinnabar Island. Yet, Ryna has continued to pursue him all this time, her faith keeping them so close, yet so far. Tim finally decided to confront Ryna, hoping she could answer his one question: Why?

Ryna quickly ran up next, stopping in her tracks when she saw the Phoenix.

"Burner…" she muttered under her breath. The others followed up behind her, also screeching to a halt on the sight of the Pokémon. Slowly, Ryna approached the firebird. Burner didn't move, only awaited for her arrival, and then asked.

"Why?" both the trainer from Pallet and the Pokémon asked at the same time. Ryna looked away, unsure how to answer, as did Burner.

"I betrayed you once," Burner spoke with the voice of Tim. "You don't need someone who let you down to be your friend." Ryna started at Burner, tears forming on her eyes.

"Tim…you ran all this time…because of me?" she spoke softly, touched, yet angered at the same time. "I…I chased you all this time…because I wanted you back…and I'll find a way to bring you back…" Burner nodded slowly, lowering his head.

"I will not run anymore…" he spoke. A tear fell down Ryna's cheek. She hugged the Phoenix's neck, glad that her journey is finally over.

"I'll find a way…and we can be together again…" she spoke, crying.

"Oh…how I missed you Ryna," Tim spoke softly, despite it being Burner's voice.

"How touching!" a voice shouted out. All of the trainers and Pokémon looked up, but Psy already knew who it was that spoke those words.

"Angel, you've come…" Psy spoke, loud enough for everyone to hear. The Bulbasaur stepped forward. She might not be ready, but with what Simon told her, only she could even come close to hurting this Psychic Pokémon.

"What do you want?!" Ryna cried out, tears still visible. Angel grunted, slowly landing on the far side of the cliff.

"Eternal life…" he told all of them mentally. Ryna wasn't sure what Angel meant with those words, but then she turned back to face Burner.

'An Angel absorbs the like of the eternal flame…'

Ryna repeated those words, finally realizing what the objective was.

"NO!" she screamed out, stepping defensively in between herself and Burner. "You will not take Burner!"

"Ah, so you have read the legend…" Angel spoke softly, smirking. "And do you really think you can stop me?" He raised his right arm, psychic energy gathering. Ryna quickly raised her arms, bracing for impact that soon came. She was knocked aside, rolling back towards the other Pokémon and Carter.

"No you don't!!" Spark cried out, leaping forward and unleashing a Flamethrower attack. Angel stared at the Growlithe as the attack blasted through him, not fazing him what so ever.

"Die!" Angel shouted, unleashing a beam of psychic energy at Spark. The Growlithe went flying backwards, though the entire blast was absorbed into the pendant he wore.

The Fire Pokémon landed on the ground with a thud, skidding to a halt. The pendant snapped off and slid to the side, glowing with energy that no one noticed. All eyes were turned to Angel, who was again smirking.

"Anyone else?" he asked, slowly approaching Burner. None of the other Pokémon made a move, afraid of what could happen. The firebird took to the sky, ready to protect his friends from this Pokémon. The Phoenix unleashing a storm of feathers. Explosives rocked the ground all around Angel, but he wasn't even affected by the attack.

Burner grunted, wondering if any of his other attacks could be effective if that wasn't. Nevertheless, he followed up with a Fire Corridor hoping that it'll be more effective then before.

"No, don't!" Psy cried out, but the warning was too late. Burner dived down, a trail of fire following him as he made a collision course with the Angel. Both impacted, the two surrounded with fire. No one could see what was happening inside the dome of fire. All eyes turned to the slowly dwindling dome.

"Tim!!" Ryna cried out, still lying on the ground. Angel held the firebird's neck in his hand, absorbing the energy of the Phoenix into his own body. Burner tried to struggle, but to no avail. The Pokémon was losing energy fast. Hydra and Lin exchanged glances, before knowing what they had to do.

The power of electricity surged up the hydropower that Hydra unleashed with his water gun. The two were confident they could break the hold Angel had on Burner.

Their confidence faded when the attack slammed right into a barrier and dissipating. The two Ground types and Fighting type took their lead, rushing in and trying to break through the solid wall of psychic energy using their fist and claws. It proved useless as Angel blasted all three back with one Psychic, fainting all of them.

Burner's struggle slowed down, his energy failing.

"Good night eternal flame…" Angel spoke, taking the last of the energy from the firebird. He tossed Burner's body away.

"Tim…no…" Ryna muttered, getting to her feet. She blinked, still trying to process what just happened. Angel glared menacingly at Ryna, then to the other fallen Pokémon. He would enjoy destroying them all.

"Stupid Growlithe…" Angel muttered, ready to destroy the original attacker. He charged up for a Psychic attack and going to toss the dog off the cliff.

Or Angel was going to do that until he was rudely interrupted by another Flamethrower attack.

"ARGH!" Angel cried out, falling to his knee and taken completely by surprise. He glanced behind him.

"Miss me?" Samantha spoke softly, her left arm raised. No one could believe how she was standing there right now, right then, and unleashing a Flamethrower attack from her hand. Then again, no one could complain, since she just save Spark's life. Angel gritted his teeth, now angered. He curled his hand into a fist, charging energy. His gaze fell upon Ryna.

"It's Genocide!!" Psy screamed. Ryna blinked, but before she could move, a black beam of energy surged towards her. She took a step back keeping her alive for that split second alive.

Lin jumped into the way of the beam, taking the entire attack with her small body for her trainer. She grinned lightly, before the force sent her flying off the cliff edge and down to the murky waters below.

"LIN!!!" Ryna cried out, running to the edge of the cliff. She searched all around, but couldn't see a trace her the Pikachu's body anywhere. "LIN!!!" she cried out again.

"This has to end…" Psy thought. "We've lost too much already. We can't lose more…" Psy closed her eyes, empowering her body with the latent Psychic ability given to her by Angel's DNA. "Even if it means my life…I have to stop Angel…"

Angel could feel the charge of energy from Psy's body, and then he saw fear. With the amount of energy Psy was gaining in those few milliseconds, he could surpass even Angel's power within a minute. The immortal Pokémon now headed towards Psy, ready to take care of her here and now.

Angel quickly turned around and erected a Psychic shield, blocking the next Flamethrower attack from Samantha. She yelped in surprise as she was knocked off her feet with a Psychic kick. Angel continued to advance on Psy.

"Leave her alone!" Hydra shouted, running to Angel with a Skull Bash attack. The head butt knocked Angel back a few steps, which was retaliated with Hydra getting slammed into the ground with Psychic.

Psy's Psychic energy continued to rise at exponential values. Angel continued his charge, knowing if he could also absorb Psy's energy, he would be at full strength.

A shot rang out, a bullet piercing the shoulder of Angel. He looked to his left towards Carter, his pistol drawn. The soldier unleashed another six rounds, stopped by the psychic shield Angel placed. Angel, now annoyed with all these attempts, reached snapped the gun with a Psychic. The bits crumbled in Carter's hands.

"Now…no one will stand in my way…" Angel thought, almost upon the Bulbasaur.

A tremor knocked the Pokémon off his feet. Again, he cursed wondering who could have used Earthquake. All the Ground types were fainted. Angel looked up.

Tim knelt down on the ground, his fist pressed against the grass. A small impression was there, showing him as the cause of the Earthquake.

"You just don't die!!" Angel shouted, enraged. He was about to rip Tim to shreds with multiple Psychic attacks until Psy entered his mind.

"Die…" she spoke softly. With all the Psychic energy stored, she lowered her bulb at Angel. A beam of golden energy blasted out at Angel. He placed another Psychic shield up, but to no avail. The beam of Psychic energy punched right through the shield and right at Angel. There was no cry of the pain. The amount of energy disintegrated Angel completely, leaving nothing left but ashes.

* * * * * *

Carter looked back towards the East, where he came from. After his journey with Ryna, he said goodbye to her and his comrade. Psy and Ripper stood by his side.

"If I see Lin, I'll give you a call right away," Carter remembered telling Ryna before they departed. He wanted to continue to go West. Something was calling him out there, and wherever he went, his Hitmonchan went with him.

As for Psy, she continued to follow Carter. Without any other purpose to her life now, she would have to find one, and she knew she could find one being with Carter.

* * * * * *

Samantha surveyed the arena, her arena. She returned to Star City after saying her farewells to Ryna and co. She wasn't sure how she was resurrected, but she wouldn't argue with it.

"It feels good to be alive," she spoke, both Spark and Hydra agreeing with her. A trainer stepped out of the elevator and onto the rooftop arena.

"Are you Samantha of the Star City gym?" he asked. Samantha nodded.

"Have you come for a badge?" she asked, smiling. Hydra and Spark were ready for what this trainer had for them.

* * * * * *

Ryna sat still, sitting on a chair in her home on Pallet. Tim stood close by, painting her image onto the canvas he had. Ryna was saddened, but never gave up hope that Lin was alive.

Rocky and Slasher watched Tim do his job, but each felt the lose Ryna felt.

"She'll be okay," Slasher spoke up. Ryna didn't move from her position, but she agreed.

"She's a tough one…she will find a way to come back…" Ryna thought.

Fin

****

Author's Note:

Series 2 is complete. Series 3 is up there, don't worry, I'm working on it. Until then, I hope you all enjoyed reading Series 2 as well as Series 1.

Just for the record, I do not own Pokémon. It is owned by Nintendo, and used without permission. All (well, most) fan characters in these two series so far belong to me. If you wish to use any of these characters, e-mail me and we can work out something.

Comments always appreciated. =)

   [1]: mailto:TheoLeung@Sprint.ca



End file.
